Revenge never tasted so sweet
by fictionlove101
Summary: Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks are taken by Greyback and his pack and tortured. WARNING contains abuse, torture and rape. if you dont like what you read stop reading it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- this is my first go at something like this, Im more of a reader then a writer so give me time. I'm not sure how some of these sits work but I am figuring it out (slowly that is) its is rated M for future chapters, will include torture and rape. I own nothing in this story all credit goes to the queen of harry potter her self JK Rowling**

**Remus and Tonks are taken by Greyback and his pack **

**oh yes and i'm my little world Sirius didn't die it the Ootp I loved him too much to leave him out but then I wanted Tonks and Remus to be married at this point so yeah. its set between Hbp and Tdh part 1**

**so here you goes**

_Revenge never tasted so sweet_

In the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place sat many of the members of the Order Of The Phoenix, Sirius Black sat at the end of the table laughing as he watched Hestia Jones threatening Mundungs Fletcher with all the hex's under the sun for stealing from her again, Arthur, Bill and Charlie Weasley sat across from Minerva Mcgonnagal, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt discussing for the 20th time that day all the different ways of getting Harry Potter to the Weasley home at the end of the summer holidays. All the Weasley children along with their mother Molly Weasley and Fleur Delacour were stood at the bottom of the stairs of the noble house of black heading up to start cleaning the attic before the imminent order meeting that evening.  
>"Mum, we've cleaned this place every summer for the past 3 years, it's never going to be clean!" said the copper haired boy.<br>"Ronald Weasley" his mother said in her not to be argued with stern voice "get yourself up into that attic right now before I give you something to complain about" with a smack over his head.  
>"Yeah, stop companying Ron" yelled the twins as they ran past him on the stairs waking up Mrs Black.<br>"DISGUSTING STAINS OF DISHONOUR, FILTHY HALF-BREEDS, BLOOD TRAITORS, CHILDREN OF FILTH! STANDING IN MY HOUSE, AND YOU TWO, A FREAK WITH PINK HAIR WHO IS NO RELATION OF MINE AND A WEREWOLF LIVING UNDER MY ROOF I WILL NOT HAVE DO YOU HEAR ME GET OUT GET OUT!" she roared as Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks walked out of the library to see what all the commotion was about.  
>"Shut up! you old hag" Sirius Black shouted as he came running out of the kitchen to put the old portrait in her place, but before he could do or say anything else Remus lifted his wand out of his pocked and promptly closed the curtain. Placing his wand back in his pocket, he rested a hand on Padfoot's shoulder.<br>"Just leave it Padfoot, you'll only end up winding yourself up" taking his hand of Padfoot's shoulder and placing it round his wife of only 3 weeks waist and laid a kiss on her bubblegum pink head.  
>"You OK Nymphadora?"<br>"Yeah I'm find oh and by the way don't call me Nymphadora" she said with a scowl and gave him a quick elbow in the belly  
>"OK, OK, ow, point taken" then whispering in her ear with a true marauders grin across his face "for now anyway"<br>Mrs Weasley smiled at the two happy newly weds, turned to the children and Fleur "right up to the attic with you now" no one moved "all of you go"  
>as they climbed the stairs Tonks and Remus smiled at each other before turning to walk towards the front door. Which Sirius had noticed and with a confused look on his face asked.<br>"and where do you two think your going?" which Molly heard and turned to see Tonks and Remus about to walk out the door.  
>"chill out Padfoot, were just going to go for a walk" Tonks said as she rolled her eyes at her cousin "we will be back before the meeting guys don't worry"<br>"OK, dinner will be ready as soon as it is over" Molly said as she walked back up the stairs "oh and don't forget you jackets its cold out there"  
>"she's never going to stop mothering us is she?" moaned Sirius not that he minded his meals being cooked for him.<br>"good bye Mooney" mumbled Remus as the walked out the door  
>"c ya, don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Sirius said with a cheeky grin to the couple.<br>"doesn't leave much to the imagination now dose it cuz" yelled the pink haired Metamorphmagus, but before Sirius could say another word the door was closed quietly as not to wake Mrs Black.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks walked hand in hand down one of the many long stretching paths in the park across from 12 Grimmauld Place, giggling and talking about how their week had gone, Remus telling Tonks the different stories of what trouble Sirius had found him self in the past week. Remus looked up at the sky seeing the sun was setting, he looked at his watch and realised that it was getting late.  
>"oh look at the time we'd better be getting back" he said taking a tighter grip on Tonks' hand so she didn't fall as they turned round and headed back.<br>"I don't want to go back I like just being with you, I've missed my husband".  
>"I no but we have to get back to the meeting were already going to be late" he placed a kiss on her head "I've missed you to wife of mind. We will do this again some other time" he promised with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye.<br>They weren't talking much now just enjoying each others company on the way back to head quarters. Since their wedding 3 weeks ago and the honeymoon for a few days after they hadn't had very much time to be with each other with the full moon, Dora's long hours at the ministry and both of the working for the order, they really hadn't spent any time together at all. Watching the sun disappear behind the trees. Tonks mind wondered over the events of the past few years, how she had came to realise that she was in love with a werewolf, joining the order, events that unfolded with her notorious aunt Bellatrix Lastrange, then marring her werewolf. She stopped dead in her tracks tripping as one foot kept walking but the other didn't. Luckily Remus and his fast reflexes were there to catch her. He stood her up straight with her hands in his and a very worried expression on his faces.  
>"Dora! What is it? what's wrong?" he asked panicking.<br>"no, nothing I'm fine, I just wanted to ask you a question" she replied with a small smile on her face.  
>"OK...ask away".<br>"are you happy?" Tonks asked with the look of uncertainty on her face.  
>"what? of course I'm happy, why on earth would you ask me that?" he asked now cupping her face with his hands and even more confused that he was 15 seconds ago.<br>"I just wanted to make sure" she replied as she rested her hands on either side of his, she turned her face to his left hand and kissed his palm.  
>"I am the happiest werewolf...no I am the happiest man on the entire planet, do you no why" he asked Tonks who bit her bottom lip and shook her head "because I married the most amazing woman in the world she's beautiful, smart, funny, loving and caring she's also very stubborn, notoriously clumsy which I wouldn't change for the world." he paused to look deeper into her eyes "because Nymphadora Lupin Tonks I married you" slowly he reached in to kiss her, with her face still resting in his hands Tonks whispered<br>"I love you Remus Lupin" with that their lips met. Slowly his lips pressed on hers and her hands left his and glided over his face running through his hair. The he had stopped with a sudden jolt.  
>"owww why did you stop? I was enjoying that" she said with less that a slight hint of disappointment. He didn't reply.<br>"Remus what is it? What's wrong" Tonks tried to catch his eye to see what he was thinking but his head was to busy looking round, he looked worried, confused. He was trying to concentrate on something but she couldn't understand what was wrong then she felt it, her auror training kicking in she had a sudden sense on dread like something was coming, something was about to happen. Then she finally understood what was wrong with Remus, he could hear something smell something. With him having the heightened senses of a werewolf he was able to sense things coming long before she could. Tonks was about to ask him what he could sense but before she could get a word out he put one of his fingers to her lips to stop her from making any noise.  
>With his finger still pressed to her lips he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand as did Nymphadora moments after.<p>

**A/N- please review you lovely people i want to no what was good, bad, what was understood and what was not**

**heres me hoping its not too bad. should have another chapter up soon **

**REMEMBER I'm new to this **

**x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N just wanted to let you know that I am not the genius behind the harry potter world so anything you recognize dose not belong to me **

**hope you enjoy reading this as much as i have enjoyed writing it **

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Fear and panic started to rise in Tonks' and Remus' chests, then Tonks heard it the first sign of trouble from behind, someone or something stepped on a fallen branch and snapped it, then the shuffle of feet to the left of them.  
>"what ever it is were surrounded Remus" she whispered moving round so they were back to back, wands in the air ready to cast what ever spell was needed.<br>"well, well, well look what we have here." said a voice coming from the tree line to the left of Tonks, she took a deep breath trying to swallow the fear that was rising up inside her, she knew that voice and so did Remus "my cub and his new bitch out for a evening stroll" the voice went on, it was getting closer with every word.  
>With that both Nymphadora and Remus turned so they were side by side looking and wands pointed at the same spot. as the sun set even further into the tree line it was getting harder and harder to see anything let alone who was coming out of the tree line.<br>"Pretty little thing isn't she Lupin" said the voice but this time it was no longer in front of them it was behind. They both whipped round so fast it would make their head span in different circumstances. but there was no longer just trees stood in front of them, Remus took a small step in front of Tonks he wanted protect his wife from what was about to come. The man or monster would be more accurate stood about 6ft in front of them. He was a vicious-looking man with matted grey hair and whiskers. He had pointed teeth and long yellowish nails. Remus took a deep breath, his wand and Dora's now pointed at Fenrir Greyback's chest.

"What do you want Greyback?" Remus asked standing his ground still stood just in front of his wife, Greyback smirked at Remus "well cub, you left the pack, and no one walks out on the pack, I want...revenge" with the last words 40 werewolf's walked out of both tree lines and into the couples view. Then many things happened at once, both Remus and Tonks cast spells at Greyback who deflected them and howled. All 40 werewolves's pounced towards the newly weds who cast every spell every shield they could think of but there were too many of them even with the training Tonks had received as an auror and Remus as an order member this wasn't going to end well. Remus stopped fighting when he heard something that made his heart break.

"AHHHHHH!" Tonks screamed. Remus spun round to see she was no longer armed with her wand and in the clutched of Fenrir Greyback him self. he had his left arm wrapped round the front of Dora's body holding her right arm so she couldn't move them and his right hand was wrapped round the throat, squeezing tight. Panic, fear and anger start to fill Nymphadora and Remus more that ever before.  
>"let her go Greyback" Remus said (in not a stern voice but he wasn't begging just yet either) as Greyback ran his nose over her neck and though her hair, Dora was still struggling she was turning a different shade of red with every passing second<br>"I cant do that cub she smells so good" resting his head in the crook of Tonks' neck and taking another long sniff.

"NOW" Remus shouted out of fear more than anything else  
>"temper, temper now cub. I could very easily kill her"<br>"go on then do it" Tonks choked trying to kick her way out of his hold  
>"NO! Please just let her go, I was the one that left the pack, she has nothing to do with it. please let her go and I will come with you" he begged, not wanting this monster to hurt the woman he loved<br>"HAHAHAHA" roars of laughter came from the other werewolf's standing round Remus, Tonks and Greyback  
>"your wrong though cub aren't you?, she has got something to do with it she has everything to do with it. you left us your family to be with this little witch didn't you?, so yes she has got something to do with it." with that he realized the hand that was round her neck, Tonks started to couch gasping for air and still struggling with the alpha wolf. the hand that Greyback had removed from Dora's neck was now stroking the cheek "I was just wondering what it is about your little bitch that is so special" his hand was moving away from Dora's face and was now sliding down her neck where it rested on her chest.<br>"let my wife go now" he told him in a low raspy growl  
>"she's so soft so tiny, I might break her what do you think cub" with that the hand on her chest moved town to cup her breast he left it there for a second then started to roughly squeeze Nymphadora breast till she yelled out in pain<br>"ARRRR no get of me!" not expecting he to do that Remus wolf instincts kicked in when he realized that Greyback was doing to his wife and he pounced for them, only to be held back by 4 werewolf's there were stood behind him, but no matter how many were holding him back were stopping him from moving he was not going to give up, he was going to keep fighting to stop that monster from hurting his wife.

"STOP!" Greyback yelled, but Remus didn't stop and he started to fight the werewolf's that had hold of him, he had managed to fight off the first 4 that had hold of him but more kept coming more kept fighting him and Remus was loosing strength quickly. After another 3 or 4 wolfs tried to hold him back but didn't succeed in holding him down.  
>"CRUCIO!" Remus waited for the pain to start but it didn't, but what he did hear hurt him even more than any curse<br>"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" screamed Nymphadora as the curse took over her whole entire body felt like there were a thousand hot knives poking her skin, Greyback still holding her arms down by her side, laughing at the pain he was causing the Metamorphmagus it was unbearable, she kicked, screamed and struggled but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get away from the torture that seemed to go for hours.

"Dora! NO, LET HER GO! Let her go please" Remus stopped struggling begged and sank onto his knees blood dripping from his face and torn cloths from fighting with the other werewolf's. Greyback stop laughing and dropped the woman onto the floor, he lifted the curse from Tonks and stepped back. Remus with barely any energy himself crawled leaving a train of blood as he went over to the twitching body of him wife, scooping her semi conscious body to his own looking into her eyes they were filled with tears, sparkling in the light of the half moon in the sky  
>"I love you too wife of mine" he whispered as she fell unconscious in his arms. Greyback walked up behind them, placed a hand on Remus' shoulder and one on Dora's chest<br>"I haven't finished yet cub" he hissed and with that there was a loud pop, the path was empty apart from the train of blood Remus had left, no Greyback, no Remus, no Tonks, no more werewolf's. They were just gone.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Meanwhile back at 12 Grimmauld Place,

"where are they! they should have been back an hour ago, Tonks ok yeah I can understand she has never been one for her time keeping she'd be late for her own funeral, but Remus he has never been late for anything. I worried mad-eye" Sirius all but shouted as he paced a hole in the kitchen floor.  
>"I no Sirius, but Nymphadora is one of the best auror's out there and Lupin was trained by the best, it there was something wrong we would know about it" Alastor 'mad-eye' Moody told the group of people sitting round the table. What he wasn't going to tell them was that he was also concerned that neither of the couple had turned up to the meetings. Neither of them had ever missed a meeting unless on a mission for the order, and although yes Tonks had a tendency of being late for EVERYTHING she had never been this late before.<br>"Sirius is right Alastor, something doesn't feel right" said bill, the whole table nodded in agreement  
>"OK we will leave it for 30 minutes and if they are not back by then...we'll split into teams and go out looking for them, agreed?" Moody asked the room, everyone but Sirius agreed.<p>

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

**A/N I really do hope someone out there is liking this, I was never! one for writing but this is kind of fun **

**the story is NOT over yet not sure how much more there will be x**

**please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N and again i am not the genius behind the harry potter world so anything you recognize dose not belong to me **

**i wasn't going to add the next chapter for another few days yet, but I just got an email saying someone has added this story to their alerts and someone has added it to their favourites so as a thank you to them and to anyone else out there that is reading this I am adding it now. **

Tonks slowly started to come round, squeezing her eyes closed tight, trying to push the feeling to being hit by one of those muggle trucks out of her mind or to the back of her mind at least, because that feeling wasn't going anywhere for a while. She started to remember what had happened to her and slowly the memories started to come back. Seeing the sun set, kissing her husband, them being captured...by...Dora couldn't remember who it was that had grabbed her, panic started to take over. She started to open her eyes to take in her surrounding.

It was dark, there were a few lanterns on the walls giving of some light but not much at all. What she could see looked like an empty room, apart from a door on the wall to her left with a thin line of white light filtering under it, a pile of what looked like animal skins in the centre of the large room. Tonks felt a breeze of cold night air hit her skin, which confused Dora. The young witch didn't understand why she was so cold. Looking down at herself, her eyes widened as she realised all she was wearing was underwear her purple lace bra and matching pants, 'where have my cloths gone' she thought and where was Remus, feeling more panic rise inside her, she looked to her right to see a slightly open window which would explain the sudden burst of cold air, it was a large window but the only thing she could see out of it was the half moon in the sky.  
>Something inside clicked inside of the Metamorphmagus, she remembered everything that happened to her and her husband, Greyback, him touching her, strangling her then Remus fighting, being hurt by werewolf's, then the last thing she could remember of the previous events was the Cruciatus Curse taking over her body, unimaginable pain taking over her body then...darkness.<p>

"Remus" she whispered, tears started to fill her eyes but before any could fall she heard a voice call out her name.  
>"Dora? Dora is that you? are you OK?" he spoke with concern. Tonks tried to crawl towards her husbands voice, but try as she might she couldn't move her arms they were stuck to the wall, no her arms were chained to the wall high above where she was sat in the floor, they were thick rusty silver cuff's on each of Tonks' wrists.<br>"Remus I'm stuck, i cant move, I'm chained to the wall"  
>"i no my darling, so am i"<br>"what's he going to do to us" she wasn't going to admit to her husband how scared she was.  
>"i don't no Dora, but i want you to understand what ever happens we will get out of here the order will have realised were missing by now, they'll come for us. i will get you out of here"<br>with Remus' last word the lanterns in the room got brighter and the fireplace a metres away from Dora lit making them both jump.

"HAHAHA" roared a dark voice from a still darkened corner of the room "no one is coming for you cub, they will never from you, THAT is a promise".  
>Dora's eyes widened and her hair turned white with fear for the first time that night, as Fenrir Greyback strolled out of the shadows. her eyes shot over to her husband and for the first time since she had open her then, the witch got a good look at her husband. he too was in his underwear and nothing else, dirt and blood dried on his skin from the injuries he had sustained from trying to protect Tonks from Greyback.<br>"let her go Greyback, I'll stay with you, with the pack for good, i wont leave, ever, please just let Dora go" he begged  
>"NO! i am not leaving here without you Remus" Tonks yelled at her husband, hair now as red at the devil at the thought of leaving her man in this hell hole,<br>"ohh now don't beg cub, its not a very good look on you" standing I'm the middle of the large room the smirk on his face quickly turned to a mischievous grin any marauder would be proud of, with his large legs it only took 4 steps for Greyback to be stood beside Tonks "and this little one isn't going anywhere" he now moved to stand facing Tonks knelt down to straddle her legs, running a finger over her pale lips then dragging one of his long nails along her jaw line not hard enough to make her bleed but just enough to break a few layers of skin she hisses at the slight sting "i have big plans for her" with those words in the blink of an eye his lips were pressed agents hers. he kissed her roughly forcing his tongue in her mouth, causing her to hit her head on the wall behind her trying to back away from him.  
>"NO! GET OFF HER. LEAVE HER ALONE GREYBACK!" Remus shouted at the werewolf that was abusing his wife.<br>Nymphadora kicked as hard as she could which still under the after effects of the Cruciatus Curse was not very hard at all. the sounds or her screaming no where muffled by his lips.

As quick as he has kissed her Greyback had pulled away, blood running from his mouth. Nymphadora Tonks had bitten his tongue. once Remus had realised what Tonks had done a look of pride crossed his face, but that disappeared as quickly as it had came once Remus saw the look of anger rise in Greyback's eyes.  
>Greyback leaped forward towards Tonks again but this time he strikes her across the face with his fist. her head flew to the right but she snapped it straight back again.<br>"i prefer my own werewolf if you don't mind" the flaming red hair Metamorphmagus spat at the Alfa wolf with blood running from her chin, down to her neck from her now split lip.  
>"oh i am going to enjoy this" he growled at her pulling his wand out of his robe giving it a flick behind his shoulder. where the pile of animal fur lay there was now a double bed, with 2 white pillows and a thin blanket on it.<br>Both Dora and Remus looked at the bed as it appeared then glanced at each other as the last remaining little bit of colour on their faces faded with the fear of what he was about to do.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

the members of the order of the phoenix had split into 3 groups;  
>group 1;<br>'Mad Eye' Moody (leader)  
>Sirius<br>Mundungs Fletcher  
>Ron<p>

group 2;  
>Kingsley (leader)<br>Hestia Jones  
>Charlie<br>Fred & George

group 3;  
>Arthur (leader)<br>Bill  
>Fleur<br>Mcgonnagal

and it was agreed with much protest from Ginny that herself and Mollie would stay at the house in case Tonks and Remus made contact or came back.

the 3 groups were stood just inside the gate of the park.  
>"OK group one takes the path to the left, group 2 straight forward and group 3 to the right. if we find nothing we meet back here in exactly one hour. if you find anything the leader sends his protronus to the other groups" 'Mad Eye' said as he took the lead to find his fellow order members not to mention his friends"does everyone understand?" all members of all 3 groups nodded "and REMEMBER! everyone constant vigilance were not going to loose anyone else... OK go".<br>the only person not paying attention to 'Mad Eyes' speech was Sirius. he was scanning the trees and bushes behind 'Mad Eye', hoping, wishing, praying to any god that would listen, that they were OK. other than harry, Remus and Tonks were the only people Sirius classed as true family in his life. he couldn't loose either of them it would kill him.  
>when the teams had started to move in their different directions, Sirius felt a hand on his shoulder.<br>"i reckon they were both lying in a field together and have fallen asleep, and when we find them we call all get in line to hex them to Christmas for worrying us," Ron could swear he saw his lip twitch into a smile for half a second but it was now gone and the look of dread had returned "we will find them Sirius, don't worry." Ron promised.  
>"i hope so," he whispered "i cant seem to shake the feeling that something really bad has happened to them."<br>"come on the quicker we start too look the quicker we will find them".  
>with that all the teams had headed down their separate paths to find the missing couple.<p>

**A/N thanks again for the adds guys, it might be about a week before my next chapter goes up my muse has legged it, I have posters up for her. but she will be back and so will i (in a week roughly) ;)**

**please R&R **

**x**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n i had a few hours free today which i didn't think i would and my muse has come home so here is the next lot of words oh and ****just a reminder that i own NOTHING! and to say i got my first EVER review the other day and as a thank you the rest of this story is for FrayaMarloWoulds and anyone else that reviews or just likes what I write. I Have also gone over this chapter and the ones before and changed all the spelling mistakes. I do go over it when it is written, but my spelling is still pants, I also type quite fast so i tap the wrong keys sometimes. If you do find any in these chapters or ones to come I am really sorry.**

**WARNING: this chapter has a few bad words and some well...its rated M for a reason you get the picture**

Nymphadora had never been so scared in her life. She had been scared before there was no denying it, being an auror and a member of the order but, this was a different type of fear. There is the fear of the unknown, which is the fear Tonks had felt when this ordeal first started, then there is the fear of knowing, and the Metamorphmagus knew what was coming.

she knew that the best way to punish Remus was to get too her, it was working. She was watching her husband panic. "NO!" he shouted

"NO! YOU CANT DO THIS. LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BASTARD!" "Remus such language 'tut tut' that's not a very nice way to talk to the man who has your and little Dora's life in his hands now is it?" Greyback mocked.

Tearing her eyes away from her husband who was now struggling with no effect to get out of his restraints, she faced her captor and swallowed the bile that had risen in her mouth. "no" she whispered more to convince her self that she wasn't going to let this happen than to either of the two men in the room.

Still struggling in his restraints. Remus watched Greyback turn his gaze back to Nymphadora, the look of hunger seemed to fill the Alfa wolfs eyes. He couldn't let this happen to Dora, not his Dora. It might destroy her, it could break the spirit in her that he loved so much. The more the chained werewolf thought about what was going to happen the more his fear for her turned to anger at him. The angrier Remus got the more he could feel the wolf inside of him start to take over.

Greyback put his wand in one of the loops of his tatty ripped jeans, instead of his robe pocked 'I'm going to need' he thought to him self. with a few large steps he was standing in front to Tonks, grabbing a large fist full of her now mousey brown shoulder length hair he pulled Tonks up to standing position, she looked him square in the face. His eyes were full of lust and she understood nothing was going to make him not to do this. It was going to happen,surely...she thought her heart was going to explode in her chest.

He chuckled capturing her lips in his, he fought against her to make her open her mouth but she resisted. He pulled away slightly realising the hair still tangled in his hand. Resting it on her hip while the other made its way up to play with her breast. "I love it when you fight me. and the thought of him" Greyback glanced over his shoulder at Remus who was still struggling to get free. Tonks looked at him too, but she didn't just look at him she looked into his eyes. they weren't the bright blue she had come to all in love with they were amber. the colour they turned at every full moon. A little hope rose up inside her, 'we might actually get out of this alive', the corner of her mouth twitched up at that thought. just as the twitch disappeared Greyback turned back too her. "Him watching me fuck his little wife, brings me more pleasure" he whispered the last few words in her ear then bit her earlobe hard, and she began squirming against him trying to push him away now most of the Cruciatus Curse effects had worn off . Her skin tasted delicious. He moved his head and kissed her closed lips again. He bit on her bottom lip not hard enough for it to bleed but it caused her to scream. using this to his advantage he forced his tongue into her mouth. this time for some reason she didn't bite him. She screamed into his mouth instead, but he wouldn't stop. Tonks felt disgusting.

'YOU HAVE TO STOP THIS NOW!' she screamed in her head as she tired to fight him off but she was still chained to the wall. there was nothing she could do, she was powerless.

He moved his mouth from hers and began kissing and biting her roughly as he made a path down her neck. when he reached her collar he was in the right position to be kneed in the crotch.  
>He stepped back and dropped to the floor with pain. Remus was still fighting and Tonks was standing there trying to get her breathing back to normal.<p>

"BITCH!" he rose to his feet his hands rolled into fists his eyes were glowing with anger, Greyback took the step back towards Tonks and slammed one of them into her stomach. she grunted over in pain as a rush of air left her body "you're going to pay for that, i was going to be nice to you, make you a little wet first so it wouldn't hurt as much, but I'm going to make you scream in pain you WHORE!".

He pushed his body up against hers. She could feel his hard erection pressing against the mound between her legs as he reached for her neck, but before, he got any further there was a SNAP! the chains that were holding Remus to the wall had given way just by the cuffs on his wrists, the chain was dangling from the wall. Remus was free, Greyback took a step back too see what the noise was. Remus was just standing there staring at the werewolf that had given him the curse many years ago. His eyes were now pure amber, he was growling, he was not the Remus Lupin Tonks had married and the sight of him scare her a little.

"Letting you inner wolf take over are you cub? there's a first time for everything i guess" Greyback said slightly pissed that he hadn't gotten to have any fun with the little witch. "so cub what are you going to do? are you going to kill me?" He laughed but before he had a chance to do or say anything else Remus lunged at him. He landed on the Alfa wolf slamming him into the wall a few feet away from Dora, making her squeak a little as she wasn't expecting what just happened, before she knew what was really happening, both men were on the floor ripping shreds out of each other. it the scuffle Greyback had lost his wand. it had rolled a metes away from her feet. 'if i can just reach it, common Tonks' she thought to herself stretching out her foot to try and reach it but it was too far away. during the fight Greyback had noticed what Tonks was trying to do. He took one last massive swing at the Man/Wolf trying to rip at his chest, hitting him in the head which send him falling to the ground. Greyback quickly got up and ran over to the other side of the room, picked up his wand and yelled "FLIPENDO!", a thin line of white light came spouting out of Greybacks Wand and hit Remus in the middle of his chest, causing him to fly backwards and hit the wall knocking him unconscious.

"NO! REMUS!" Tonks shouted just looking at her broken and bleeding husband. Dora started kicking out at the man in front of her. she was never going to reach him but i made her feel better for a few seconds. Greyback Just grinned at her, blood was poring from open wounds on his chest, back and arms. it looked Remus had given as good as he got. Greyback Walked over to the out-cold man, kicked him hard in the ribs. When Remus didn't flinch, he pointed his want at the bed which transfigured back into the pile of animal skins, Tonks gave a small sigh of relief. he put his wand back in his jeans, picked Remus up throwing him over his shoulder, walked over to the door, but just as he opened it he turned back to Nymphadora. "i will be back to see you in the morning. don't make your self too comfy" he chuckled. the door closed, she heard it lock and he was gone, she was all alone. a single tear ran down Dora's cheek.

she was now ready to admit how really scared she was of that was about to happen.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

'Mad Eye', Sirius, Mundungs and Ron were walking through a field having found no clues as to what had happened to their friends. their hour was nearly up and they were about to turn back when they heard something in the bushes. all four men turned to the sound of the noise.

"w..what i..is " quivered Mundungs, who took a step behind 'Mad-Eye' out of fear of something ripping out his heart. not that Mundungs Fletcher has much of a heart.

"i..i d..don't want to d..d..die" he continues to quiver.

"shut up Mundungs" growled 'Mad-Eye'

Before Mundungs could string together another word a silver lynx ran out.

"We think we have found something" the voice of Kingsley boomed from the bright animal. then it started to run off in the direction they were walking.

"QUICK!" Sirius ran after "follow it". so all four me ran after the patronus.

Just round the bend there were a group of people standing in a small circle. as the four men ran towards them they could make out the rest of the order. the lynx stopped next to Kingsley. he patted the animal on the head and vanished.

The men reached the group and came to an abrupt stop. they looked to at the ground to see the wands of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks laying in a small puddle of blood.

"oh Merlin please no" Sirius sank to his knees in shock. someone had taken his family.

"it'll be OK Sirius, we will find them." Arthur said in his comforting voice as he knelt down next to him " it's only a small amount of blood. i'm sure who ever it is that has them wants them for something. There still alive out there Sirius and we will find them". He helped the shaken man to his feet. 'Mad-Eye' gabbed a sample of blood and Kingsley grabbed both wands.

All three groups headed back to the house to find their friends. as they walked back through the park. Sirius' mind was in overdrive trying to figure out what happened, and who had when it came to him.

"GREYBACK!" he yelled.

**A/N i was going to put the first rape and serious torture in this chapter but I thought I would string it along a little. just a warning it might get graphic (I can have a very sick mind when I want to), so if you don't like that kind of thing I would recommend you go and find some fluff to read **

**that's**** me out for now you beautiful people **

**add to your good karma and review please **

**x**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hello beautiful people. if you are reading chapter 5, i hope that means you are liking what i am writing YAY! (cheesy grin) AGAIN i own nothing of this amazing magical world. Also i just wanted to say how much i love Tonks and Remus. i no by what's coming it dosn't sound like it but i do. i couldn't find any kind of story on here like this, sooooo i thought i would turn my hand at writing one (i hope i am not doing too bad) and another also i did spell check this (twice) and got a friend to Beta it. ok onward and upward**

**WARNING: contains rape and abuse**

The bright morning sun hit Nymphadora and woke her from restless sleep. She was awake but didn't open her eyes 'its was all just a dream, i am going to open my eyes and I'm going to be in my bed with Remus holding me, its all just a sick dream, it has to be' she didn't need to open her eyes to realise how wrong she was. The feel of the cold wooden floor under her and the shooting pain that was spinning round in her head brought it all back to reality. Tonks wasn't in a dream she was in a nightmare, a living nightmare. She should hear the raspy breathing of someone else in the room. 'Its him, keep still and pretend to still be asleep' she thought to her self 'he might leave, it'll give some more time to figure how were going to get out of here'.  
>"I no you're awake, don't try and fool me you stupid bitch" he said leaning on the wall where Remus was once chained. Greyback was no longer covered in blood.<p>

"Cant blame a girl for trying can you. now wheres Remus?" Dora growled. "I don't think you are in any position to ask questions, do you?" Greyback smirked as he stepped forward to stand a foot away from her.

"Where is he? tell me!" Greyback raised an eyebrow at her and his smirk turned into a grin.  
>"NOW YOU BASTARD!".<p>

He didn't like being called that at all. As quick as lighting both arms slammed into the wall either side of her head, making her jump slightly.  
>"Now why would i tell you anything" he growled trying to control his anger, after all he didn't want to kill her, not just yet anyway. Before he could say anything else, she spat in his face, it hit him in between his eyes. Taking his right hand off the wall, he wiped the spit of his face. He couldn't control his rage at her anymore. he wrapped his hand round her throat and squeezed tight. nothing was going to stop this time. "I promise you this is going to hurt" he growled into her ear. Every muscle in Dora's body tensed.<p>

He took his other hand grabbed the front of her bra and ripped it from her body, tossing it over his shoulder.  
>Moving his head towards her mouth he kissed her brutally causing Tonks to hit her head on the wall behind trying to back away. Taking both his hands he grabbed her breasts and squeezed them in his palms and causing Tonks to yelp in pain. He moved away from the kiss and looked in her eye. He liked to see the fear, pain and anger in his victims. "No...please don't do this...please not this, do anything else please don't" she begged, but he just grinned and moved back in to kiss her roughly again. Her screams and pleading were muffled by his kiss. He reached down to her underwear, cupped and rubbed her mound for a few moments then with one motion he ripped the purple material from her hips. Greyback bit down hard on her bottom lip this time causing blood to escape. More screams of pain were muffled into his mouth. He licked the blood of Tonks' lip and chin, then took a step back to admire the beautiful standing powerless in front of him.<p>

"Please...no" she pleaded.  
>"I'm going to fuck you weather you like it or not so shut up." Greyback hissed "actually i like it when you beg. Don't stop keep going" the silence filled the room. Tonks no longer begged because he was right, there was nothing she could do about it. She was about to be raped by a monster, she wasn't able to fight him off 'what kind of auror are you?' she said to her self in disgust. She was brought out of her thoughts when Greyback took a deep breath in. "You're smell is amazing, i understand now why he is so smitten". With those words he removed his black robe and dark shirt.<br>"Now i no you not a virgin, being married and I'm sure a pretty young thing like yourself has been around the block a few times so" she looked away in disgust, he pulled his wand out of his trouser loop, pressed it just above her mound, her head snapped backed to him to see what he was doing.

"Reducio" he whispered. Nymphadora felt a warm sensation at her core. "There that should do it" she glanced at his face, he was still furious but there was something else in his face it was excitement and lust. Tonks was trying so hard to keep from crying, her eyes stung and were blurring as they filled, but as hard as she tired to push them back a single tear fell down her cheek, then another then another, before she knew it she couldn't stop. Greyback moved to take both his trousers and pants off. As he threw them on top of his other cloths, Tonks eyes wide, tears now sliding down her neck, she saw his massive erection, which added more fear to the poor girl. It was about 8 inches long and twice a thick a Remus. In normal circumstances it would hurt her but this was anything but normal and now her centre was smaller because of the spell, he was going to rip her in two. She wanted to keep pleading for him to stop but she didn't want to give Greyback the satisfaction. So she took a deep breath and try as hard as she could to push down all the emotions she was feeling.

With his wand still in his hand he stroked his erection a few times before he mover closer to her. Greyback grabbed her thighs and spread them apart, Dora hissed in pain as all her weight was now hanging on her wrists chained to the wall. He started rubbing the head of his member over her lips. Tonks closed her eyes to try and block out the pain what was coming, she tired to go somewhere else. "Look at me, I want you to remember every moment of this." And with that he forced himself past her folds into her and began to ram in and out, trying to cause as much pain as possible.

She screamed as he ripped through her core. His erection was not going all the inside her. She was now too tight and he was too big, he wouldn't fit all the way in. That's not what he wanted, he wanted to hear their skin slap together, he put both a hand on her hips and pushed her down, forcing something inside her to tear. A blood curdling scream to come from her as he filled her with his hard member. As he raped her he performed a lasting spell on himself to prolong the agony. As he forced himself on her Tonks could feel herself ripping. The pain was overpowering she thought she was going to pass out she hoped for the darkness to come so she would stop feeling and watching this monster violate her. She could feel the blood trickling down her leg, could hear his grunting in her ear. She tired to go away again to try and forget what was happening but it was too late now, she couldn't push past the pain and the fear.

His pace fastened and the blood was making it a little easier to ram himself in to her tight core. It seemed like this was going on for eternity, then he slowed and pushed harder, his grunting got longer, his breathing had gotten shallower. he was close to edge and to Tonks it couldn't come faster. With the last few thrust's he pulled out as far as the head and pushed back in hard. After the second thrust she could feel his hot seed spill in her. He trusted a few more times, lent over and rested on her shoulder for a minute. He lifted his head up. Licked the tears of her cheek. "I'll be back in a little bit, i just going to have a little chat with you're dear husband" he pulled out of her with a small pop and realised her hips. Dora's legs were like jelly after the brutal ordeal and she collapsed onto her knees on the floor. Greyback picked up his cloths, winked at her, took one last long sniff of the scent that had filled the room and walked out the door locking it behind him.

Nymphadora Tonks rested her chin to her chest and sobbed. Her whole body was cold and aching. She felt filthy, disgusting and the warm, bloody, sticky fluid trailing down her inner thighs made her want to vomit.

Once there were no more tears left to cry and the pain subsided a little, Tonks took a deep breath to calm herself and pushed her self off her knees to sit on her bum, but as she moved she realised there was blood trickling from her wrists where the cuffs had cut her and she was sitting in a small pool of blood and cum, Dora couldn't hold in the urge to vomit anymore and she did all over floor to her right. When there was nothing more inside her to throw up, Tonks brought her knees up to her naked and broken body then rested her chin on her knees. The silence of the room was broken by one scream and then another. "Remus"

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

As the sun rose over 12 Grimmauld place, most of the order sat round the kitchen table talking and planning. Sirius passed in front of the fire, Whilst 'Mad-Eye' and Kingsley were in the library casting a spell over the blood collected from the park to determine whose it was.

"WE CAN'T JUST SIT ROUND AND DO NOTHING!" Sirius yelled banging his hands on the fire place the whole room went silent and Arthur stood to say something. Just then 'Mad-Eye' and Kingsley walked back into the kitchen.

" Sirius do you really think were not doing anything?" 'Mad-Eye' asked him, and before Sirius could answer him, "Nymphadora is like a daughter to me and Remus is one of the best assets this order has." he took a wobbly step towards where Sirius was standing, his normal contently moving electric blue eye was staring into Sirius' eyes.

"I am not going to stop till they are both back where they belong"."i doubt there even alive" Mundungus spook quietly under his breath but the room was so quite everyone heard him. Before anyone knew what was happening Sirius and 'Mad-Eye' had their wands pointed at him.

"whose was the blood Kingsley" Bill asked before either Wizard had a chance to hex Mundungus into the wall. they lowered their wands, sat down at the table and glared at Mundungus."It was Remus' blood" Kingsley said.

Sirius put his head in his hands. "So what are we going to do?" McGonagall asked. 'Mad-Eye' answered."You should all get some sleep. We've been up all night, we will be no good to either of them if were exhausted".

He went to say more but was interrupted by Sirius."WHAT! we cant just not do anything" "where not" Kingsley told him, "while your all getting some rest 'Mad-Eye' and i are going to go to the ministry. Tonks is an auror, she needs to be reported missing, and while were there we're going to scan Greyback's files to see if there is anywhere he would have taken them." Sirius just nodded his head and left the room.

"Come on, all of you up stairs" Molly told the group. Everyone left the kitchen Except the two remaining auror's. "there all too worried to rest" Kingsley said. "Yeah i know." with that they left the kitchen to head to the ministry.

**A/N so there it is chapter 5 and i have to say the first bit was one of the hardest things i have ever had to write (i think). i didn't no if i should be too graphic or not (but if you do want it more graphic i WILL re-write it, lets see what people think first)**

**OH i forgot, i meant to say at the beginning i have 4 alerts on this and i want to say thank you you lovely boys and girls (people like what i write o_O)**

**Reviews please (let me know about the graphic), Karma points people Karma points and i might even slip you a cookie (::)**

**love AJ x**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N ok beautiful people here is the 6th chapter and it is the longest there is (so far). I think I'm about half way through but I'm not sure. ****AGAIN i own nothing i am just using some of the wonderful world from the queen of Harry Potter herself. **  
><strong>LETS GO...<strong>

Remus woke in a different room too the one he was in. It was an empty room except from the lanterns hanging from the wall, the window to right and the door in front of him. He remembered a little of what happened. He remembered letting the werewolf in him take over, he knew that there was no way to rescue Dora from Greyback's clutched if he didn t. When his Werewolf form was in control Remus could never remember what happened, but from the way his body felt he knew what ever happened wasn t good. He glanced down at himself. He was say in a wooden chair with what must have been magical ties round him because he couldn t move off the chair. He could see the cuts and dried blood on his chest, arms, legs and the feel of his back on the cold would, meant he had a few there too. He was stuck in the empty room till Greyback came.  
>The room was horribly quite and it was driving Remus insane.<p>

He watched the sun move across the sky, wondering where his wife was and if she was ok. All of a sudden an ear piecing scream echoed thought out the room. He knew that voice, he knew That scream, it was his wife.

"DORA! DORA CAN YOU HEAR ME!..." he paused but the room was deadly silent again, "DORA! PLEASE ANSWER ME!...NYMPHADORA!" he stopped yelling, his voice was horse and his throat dry.

"What is he doing to you my darling" he closed his eyes and whispered as if talking to her. Remus' mind started to fill with all the disgusting, horrible things he could be doing to her. Then all the doubts that he had at the start of their relationship started to come back. 'This is your entire fault, you did this too her, she s so young and you've broken her'. He told himself over and over again that it was all his fault, she was never going to look at him again, he'd lost his wife.

The sun was still shining through the window. The door unlocked and Fenrir Greyback strolled in. Remus didn t look up from the floor, but he could see feet bare circling him.

"Look at me cub" Remus didn t move his eyes from the floor "now" still nothing "I could always go back and play with your bitch some more if you wish?"

with that Remus looked up at the alpha wolf. He had only his tatty jeans on, his wand was sticking out of his front pocket and he hand a small smug of blood on his chin.

"Where is she? What have you done to her?" Remus growled

"she's..." he chuckled to himself "I was going to safe but with me round she's isn t really is she?" he took a step forward to Remus. He could see the fresh cuts on his chest and arms; he knew he did that to the monster.  
>"How do you do it cub?" Greyback asked.<br>"Do what?" Remus growled back slightly confused.  
>"Her scent is so powerful, it's beautiful in fact. How can you stand to be round her and control your self cub?" he lent in closer to Remus. It was at this point, for the first time that Remus saw the blood on his chin. Greyback noticed this. "and she tasted so good" he mocked. "What did you do to my wife?" Remus asked his voice quaking a little out of fear and anger. "Her body is perfect and she s so tight" Greyback let out a chuckle. Remus went mental.<br>"YOU BASTARD!" he kept screaming at the alpha wolf. Fighting to get the invisible bounds off himself, Remus was rocking the chair back and forward. "I'LL KILL YOU IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO!" he had never lost it like this before "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!".  
>"THAT S ENOUGH!" Greyback yelled as he leaped at Remus. Both the werewolf s along with the chair hit the hard floor.<br>"ARRRRRRRRRR!" Remus yelled as his arms and hands were crushed under both men.  
>"You will treat your alpha with respect, do you understand me?" Greyback growled, Remus was still struggling, "you both belong to me now. You will do as I say when I say otherwise the bitch in the other room will have another round with me, no matter what Condition she is in and I don t think she will be up for anymore anytime too soon."<br>Remus stopped struggling.  
>"Good boy" Greyback patted him on the head, grabbed a hand full of hair and pulled him and the chair up.<br>"Now that little stunt you pulled in there was not a very smart move. You went against me. What happens when you go against an alpha wolf cub?" Remus looked away from him. Greyback grabbed Remus' chin and pulled it too look at him. "I believe I asked you a question. what happened when you go against an alpha werewolf?"  
>"You get punished" Remus growled.<p>

With Greyback's hand still holding firm to Remus' chin his other hand reached round to his back pocket and pulled out a pure silver knife. Hr could smell the poison. It was about 6 inched with a wooden handle. Remus eyes widened and he pushed his body into the back of the chair at the sight of the knife, it wasn t for the fact it was a knife that bothered him, it was the fact that it was made of silver. Werewolf could not touch any silver object as they are allergic to it.

When Tonks and Remus first mover in together, Tonks made him sit on the sofa while she ran round the house turning everything that she owned that was silver in to white-gold. But what she didn t know was that he had hidden a pure silver knife in the house, that was enchanted to stab him in the heart if he every tried to attack Dora. This memory made his heard ache. He missed her, he would do anything to see her right that second, to make sure she was ok.

Greyback took a small step back looking at the creature he had created many moons ago.  
>"You really are quite pathetic aren t you" Remus didn t say anything. He knew what was coming. Remus fixed his eyes on the handle of the door preparing himself for the pain that was coming.<p>

Greyback just touched the knife you Remus neck, he slightly flinched in pain. Then Greyback pressed the blade slightly harder into his chest. Remus now hissed in pain. He wasn t going to show Greyback how much pain he was truly in, and this was pissing Greyback off, he wanted Remus to scream. So he took the knife and softly ran it down his breast bone, only causing Remus to flinch again. Greyback then Ran the blade back over this last spot but this time cutting deep into the poor mans flesh.  
>"arrrrrrrr" Remus moaned in pain under his breath. But it still wasn t good enough for Greyback so raising the knife above his head, he forced it into the muscle above his left collar bone and pulling it out quickly again causing Remus to yell out in pain. Greyback hadn t finished with him yet; he again raised the blade above his head and stabbed it into Remus' thigh leaving it there. "ARRRRRRRRRRR!", the burning sensation covering Remus was almost as unbearable as a Cruciatus Curse. He could feel unconsciousness taking over his body; it felt like his thigh and shoulder were being torn apart with someone s bare hands.<p>

Before Greyback pulled the knife out of Remus and impaled him with it again there was a knock at the door.

"Enter" yelled Greyback. A man walked in. Remus managed to lift his head to get a look at the man at the door. Remus knew the man, his name was James. When Remus was a member of the pack he save James' life after Greyback attacked him, James was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Remus saved his life and nursed him back to health, they had become friends. He had reminded Remus of Prongs. James stood in the door way, staring shocked at the scene in front of him.

"Well what do you want cub?" Greyback growled, he didn t like to be interrupted during one of his sessions.  
>"I...I'm sorry sir. Your meeting with the Dark Lord starts soon." James said still staring at the sight of his friend.<br>"Fine." Greyback snarled, he waited for James to leave but he just stood there. "GO!"  
>James jumped at the raised voice, turned and practically ran away. Greyback liked the fear he inflicted on his pack, it gave him power. Greyback lent down to whisper in his ear.<p>

"Next time you fight me. It will be your wife I stick the knife in" then he yanked out the blade causing Remus to whimper in pain. Unconsciousness was coming fast and before he knew it this world was plunger into darkness.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Dora Was watching the sunset out the window. The sky was a beautiful pink/orange colour. If she wasn't in hell she would have smiled at its sat there for what seemed like hours. The liquid trails on her legs, groin and the floor had now dried. The pain had become a little more bearable. Remus' screams had stopped hours ago. For that she was glad as it broke her heart to hear the man she loved in pain but on the other hand the silence scared her, why had he stopped screaming what had the monster done to her silence was torture in its self because that meant she was only left with her thoughts and that was worst than anything else anyone could do to her.

Tonks kept re-living what he did to her, what Remus was going to think about her, was he going to stop loving her. She kept saying to herself over and over again 'he's going to hate me, he's going to think I m disgusting. I am disgusting'. She was brought out of her thoughts again by a red haired woman walking through the door.

"Please help me" Tonks pleaded with the woman, but she was just ignored, so she stopped trying. Tonks knew it wasn't going to get her anywhere and that she should save the little energy she had left for her next run in with Greyback. The woman sat the tray she was carrying down on the floor, lifted her wand at Tonks hanging from the wall. A tiny thread of white light came out the end of it putting lace red bra on Tonks with underwear to match.

Tonks was relived she was covered up a little. She didn't like how vulnerable being completely naked made her feel. She had always been in control of the way she looked even more so being a Metamorphmagus, but here she had no control over anything. Her gift wasn t working at all because she was in pain and exhausted. She hated the mousey brown hair; she hated the situation she was in, so why should the colour of her hair colour bother her so much.

Now with Dora Clothed, if you can call it that, the woman realised her left wrist and kicked the tray over to Dora.

"Eat quickly, I will be back in a few minutes" said the red head, and walked out. On the plate were half a sandwich and an apple.

Just as Tonks swallowed her last mouth full the Red head walked back in with Greyback Behind her. He now had a shirt on but with in a few seconds of walking through the door he took it off. Tonks stood up with a wobble and watched the woman pick up the tray, run out the room and lock the door behind her.

Tonks looked at Greyback, who in turn just glared at her. Tonks could see fresh cuts on his chest and noticed that his arms and fingers were twitching. 'The only thing to make you twitch like that was Cruciatus Curse' Dora thought to her self, she should know it had been used on her enough. Someone had punished him for something and she was glad about it but the problem with that was it had made Greyback mad, no not mad he was furious and what was never a good thing. Tonks could see his eyes and they were evil. She knew something bad was coming.

They both continued staring at each other till Greyback broke the connection and looked over her body. he took a deep breath, pulled out his wand and realised Tonks other wrist free from the chain connecting her to the wall, she rubbed it, wincing a little in pain as it was cut up and bleeding, they both were. Before she could register what was happening both her arms were raised above her head and attached to a chain coming from the ceiling forcing her to stand on her tip toes. The fear stung behind her eyes. Looking at Greyback, Tonks thought she saw his eyes change colour from amber the colour of werewolf s eyes to a pure soulless black.

Greyback waived his wand, it transfigured into a whip. Seeing what it had transfigured into Tonks eyes widened in shock. She knew what was coming next. She was already in pain and it was about to get a whole lot worse. 'Oh Merlin no, please' Tonks begged inside her head, she knew that saying it out loud wouldn t make him change his mind not after their last encounter and he liked her to beg. If she pleaded with him it would make her seem weak and she wasn t prepared to let him see that, not again. She wasn't going to give his the satisfaction of crying and screaming she was going to hold it in, well she was going to try her best. Before she knew it he was standing behind her and he let rip.

The first one came in contact hard with her back with a CRACK. Tonks bit the inside of her lip to stop from screaming, she could taste the metallic taste of blood she bit down so hard. Then he did it again CRACK for a few seconds there was nothing then again CRACK. Still Dora didn t scream. She wanted to so badly.

"BITCH!" Greyback yelled. He wanted her to beg him to stop "I WILL NOT BE TREATED LIKE THIS! HE CANT GO ROUND KILLING MY PACK!".  
>'What the hell is he on about?' Tonks thought trying to ignore the pain. "Who killed them?" Tonks asked trying to get Greyback to talk and not whip her anymore.<br>"The dark lord! He killed them!" Greyback growled. He walked round from her back to her front. 'Thank Merlin; he's stopped' she thought to her self 'keep asking questions he might calm down'. His eyes were still black with anger.

"Why, why did he kill them?"

"SHUT UP!" he saw the relived look in her eyes that he had stopped "the only thing i want to hear from you in begging".

Without another word he swiped his claw across the top of the stomach causing deep cuts to form and blood to start to drip down the rest of the front. Pain echoed through out the rest of her body. The force of the swipe caused Nymphadora to spin. She was now facing him. He whipped her again and again.  
>"AHHHHHHHHHH! STOP!" she couldn t take the pain anymore.<p>

"HAHAHA good girl" he growled. He cracked the whip down on her back again. Her blood was running down the backs of her legs and dripping on the floor. The cuts from the whip where deep and very painful.

"AHHHHHHH" crack, he did it again "PLEASE STOP" and again "AHHHHHH" and again "NO! . After about another minute, Tonks was too weak and in too much pain to scream. "Please stop" she just whimpered

.  
>That's when he stopped. He transfigured the whip back into his wand and untied the chains hanging Dora to the ceiling. She fell on the floor, in her puddle of fresh blood with a thud. She couldn t move or talk, she could barely breathe and was struggling to stay conscious. Tonks was covered from head to toe in cuts, bruses and blood.<p>

Greyback lent over, she looked into his eyes they were back to their amber colour. He had taken all his anger out on the poor girl.

"See you later" he whispered in her ear before nibbling on her earlobe. He reised him wand at her. Her wrists and anckles were magicly bound. "Don t go anywhere" He just grinned at her as he walked out of the room.

The pain taking over her body was like no other she had felt before. Darkness started to take over her body. She was glad, it meant she would be free of the pain for a little while at least.

**A/N Thankyou to everyone who has stuck with me so far (I really do hope its not too bad). i am really enjoying writing this (dose that make me a little messed up with al the torture and rape? oh well :S) and love that people out there are reading this.**

**IF you review i will send buckets loads of good karma your way and a dozen cookies (::)**

**AJ **  
><strong>X<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hello gorgeous people, **  
><strong>again own NOTHING (wish i did *sigh*)<strong>

**ok so i had two choices with this chapter i could either make it extra long or extra short. so i want for extra long, just thought you might like to know. I want to say thanks to you (yes you) for reading this and the beautiful people that leave me lovley reviews (you Karma is stacking up). **  
><strong>i really do hope you are liking it.<strong>

_**WARNING- Contains rape and torture **_

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

It had been hours since Mad-Eye and Kingsley left for the ministry and everyone was in the kitchen. Only an hour after The two auror s left, the rest of the order slowly started to descend down the stairs. There was no point in even trying To rest, everyone was too on edge.

The room was silent except from Molly who was cooking dinner, not that anyone was really hungry. Sirius was sat at his normal seat at the end of the table with his head in a book about werewolves. Well the book was about one werewolf in particular, Greyback. Ginny had brought a stack of books in from the library that she thought might help and handed them out to some of the order members. Molly laid dinner out on the table but everyone was too into trying to find information than no one really touched it, she didn t expect them to eat anyway, Molly only cooked it to keep her mind busy. It was her way of dealing with her fear and it work. It was about midnight where someone spoke for the first time in what seemed like hours.  
>"When's the next full moon?" McGonagall asked the room. Everyone looked up from their books and sheets of parchment. Sirius ruffled through a stack of parchment infront of him. After a few seconds he found what he was looking for. A piece of parchment with Remus neat hand writing on it.<br>"It's in 10 day." The room was silent for about 2 minutes everyone looked deep in thought. Then Bill spoke.  
>"What if they bite Tonks? What if that's why he took them, not just to punish Remus for leaving but to make him bite Tonks on the next full moon, that in itself would be worse than death for Remus."<p>

"Oh Merlin" Sirius dropped the book he was holding and put his head in his hands so the order couldn't see the tear that ran down his cheek. He couldn t bear the thought of his family broken beyond repair,  
>"we have 10 days to find them and save them both" he said "or we lose them forever."<p>

"Hey come on Sirius. Tonks and Remus can get through anything. All you have to do is look at them too see that and this will be no different im sure of it." Bill stated trying to change the mood of the room a little.  
>At that point Mad-Eye and Kingsley walked through the door. Everyone jumped up from their seats.<p>

"Well what happened?" George asked then Fred asked "What did you find?"

"Everyone clam down" Mad-Eye said as he and Kingsley want to take a seat and everyone else sat down.  
>"We went to report to the minister of magic that Tonks was missing but he didn t believe us." Kingsley started to explain.<p>

"WAIT WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE DIDN T BELIEVE YOU?" Sirius yelled and stood up from his chair.

"Sirius sit down I haven t finished" Kingsley told him. Sirius sat back down and Kingsley continued. "He didn t believe us. He said that he wanted proof. We tried to explain but he wasn t having any of it." He looked round the group they all either looked horrified or looked furious.

Mad-Eye continued. His electric blue eye spinning in all directions.  
>"When we left and thought about it, we thought maybe it was a good thing".<br>"Why, what do you mean" asked Arthur slightly confused.  
>"Because if he had believed us, then the first person they would look at was Remus. Looking at Remus would eventually find them looking at Sirius and that in turn would mean they would eventually find about the order." Mad-Eye said looking quite deflated. It was obvious to the rest of the order that was this was affecting him. He and Tonks had been really close since he started training her as an auror.<br>"Ok, that makes sense. Did you find anything in Greyback's files?" Arthur continued asking the auror's. Kingsley took over from Mad-Eye.  
>"No his files were empty, there was nothing in them." Before anyone could say anything he continued "But we have another idea. We think we should talk to any and every connection we have big or small. Whether it be teachers, friends, colleagues even fellow rats Mundungus."<br>"I think that s a really good idea." Arthur agreed "but it's late and there aren't going to be many people to ask. I think we should keep looking here and then go first thing in the morning." Mad-Eye, Kingsley and the rest of the table agreed.  
>"We only have a few books to look at thought dad, once we are done here then what do we do?" Ginny asked her father. Before he could answer Mad-Eye and Kingsley pulled out a stack of buttons from their pockets, pointed their wands at them and they transfigures into maps and bits of parchment.<br>"we managed to get our hands of these" Mad-Eye told the group.  
>Molly Got up from her seat and put on a big brew of coffee as they all reached in for something to study.<br>"It's going to be a loooong night" said the Weasley twins together.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

The dull ache of pain started to take over Dora's body, the longer she lay there on the cold hard floor the more she could feel the pain rise over her body.  
>Tonks was coming round from her brutal and unnecessary beating. Before she opened her eyes she could smell blood, it as her blood and she could hear snoring.<br>'Remus' she thought as she flicked open her eyes she could see that it was not her husband laying on the pile of animal skins, it was the monster that has caused her so much pain and had done this to her.  
>Tonks tried to move but even the smallest flinch caused an immense amount of pain. She tilted her head to look at her body but winced.<br>'Owww maybe not' she thought, so she just lay there as still as possible. Her body was bathed in the light of the half-moon in the night sky. As she lay there her mind made her relive the events of the past day and a half.  
>Tonks try to stop herself from seeing it but she couldn't block it out. A single tear slid down her temple and glistened in the moon light.<br>Not a movement came from Dora, she was in enough pain and every movement made it worse. Her body wasn't dealing will with the situation and it felt like it was shutting down. Slowly she started to slip onto the darkness again.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

It had been a whole day since Greyback and tortured Remus. He hadn't been to visit him since.  
>Remus was sat still bound in the wooden chair. His wounds had stopped bleeding a few hours ago, but he was still in a lot of pain. The quite was worse than anything he had been through, but it was broken when the door opened with a creek. Remus lowered his head preparing himself for what Greyback had in store for him next.<br>But it wasn t Greyback. A man, the same height and build as Remus. He had light brown hair and a kind face. It was James that walked in. He was carrying water and what looked like a tray of food.  
>"James?" he said more of a question than a statement.<br>"Hey Remus, erm...Greyback told me to bring this to you." James pushed the tray towards Remus "I'm not allowed to untie you I'm sorry but I can clean you up."

Remus just looked at him like he had just been hit round the face again. Both men just stared for a few seconds. Then he remembered his wife.  
>"Dora my wife is she ok?" Remus asked desperately.<br>"your married? Since when?"  
>"it's only been a few weeks, please I need to know that she's ok" Remus said loosing hope as James seemed to be avoiding answering "please i need to know" James paused.<br>"I'm not really meant to be talking to you." he stopped and looked Remus in the eye for the first time and saw complete desperation.  
>"ok there is another prisoner here, a woman, I haven't seen her but one of the other girls have. She said the woman looked pretty bad, then alpha went in and locked the door." A sad looked crossed his face.<br>"James please, what?" Remus almost begged.  
>"She said when he went in he was furious. The dark lord had just killed some of the pack members coz of a botched raid. Anyway she said what when alpha walked out, he wasn't angry anymore and he was covered in blood. No ones been allowed in since and we haven't heard anything come from inside."<br>A single tear slipped from Remus eye.  
>"I'm sorry Remus".<p>

Without saying anything else he started to clean the blood off Remus with a wet rag. After he was clean and so were the wounds, James feed Remus and gave him the water. Remus just sat there in shock. James couldn't stand to see his old friend like this.  
>"Remus look at me" Remus made no movement, "look at me" Remus moved his eyes to meet James, "as soon as I find out anything more I will tell you I promise. want to know what I think?, Greyback won't kill her, not yet anyway"<br>"please you have to save her, get her out of here for me please I'm begging you. I can't stand the thought of her dying in here." If Remus could get on his knees and beg he would.  
>"I'm sorry i can't do that" before Remus could plead anymore James picked up his things and walked out, locking the door behind him.<br>His tears rolled from his eyes at what James had said. Greyback were killing his wife and he wasn't there to protect her.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

In the day since Greyback had tortured her, Tonks had managed to somehow drag herself to the corner of the room despite the pain. She laid there curled up in a ball for hours. Dora didn't want to give up, but she was loosing hope that they were ever going to be rescued. It had only been two days since they were taken but it felt like two years.

Nymphadora Tonks was fading fast. The door to the room swung open, Greyback walked in, he scanned the room for his prisoner, when he locked eyes with her, she could see it again. His anger, his eyes weren't black this time but they were still fuming. Tonks closed her eyes 'it's just a dream, This whole damn mess is just a bad dream, wake up Tonks please just wake up'.  
>Before she could register anything else his hand wrapped tight round her throat, his claws digging into her neck. He squeezed so tight Dora's breaths were coming in short gasps. With his wand he freed her hands and feet, flicked it over his head and transfigured the pile of animal skins into a bad again.<p>

Tonks hands reached up to the one round her neck and she tried to pry the fingers away, but there were wrapped so thigh they wouldn't budge. Greyback lifted Tonks by her neck over to her bed; he threw her down, forcing his body on top of hers. With one hand around his hand on her throat and the other pressed against his chest, she pushed with what little strength she had but it was no use he wasn't going anywhere.  
>Tonks looked into his eyes as he stared at her face. The lack of oxygen was slowly turning her blue. His eyes weren't angry any more they were filled with pure lust. This scared Dora more than the anger, she knew he could hurt her more this was not just physical, mentally too.<p>

He remove his hand from round her throat, went to reach for her face but Tonks gasping for air turned away from him. Greyback gripped her chin and pulled it towards him. Pressing his lips against hers he kissed her roughly trying to get into her mouth but she clamped her jaw shut. He wanted to get into her mouth, he needed to taste her.  
>With his lips still pressed against hers, Greyback moved his free hand to the red lacey bra she was wearing, in one swift move he ripped the materials from her chest. He threw it behind him, Grabbed her nipple squeezing, twisting it as hard as her could causing Tonks to gasp in pain.<br>As soon as she opened her mouth he inserted his tongue. He rubbed it over hers, he tasted like blood and other things Tonks couldn't quite put her finger on it, whatever it was but it was foul. If Dora could vomit she would but there was nothing in her stomach to throw up.  
>She pushed on his chest and tried kicking her feet. Tonks wasn't just going to lay there and let this monster rape her again, She was going to fight him. Greyback lifted his head from her face, his free hand swung round and collided with the side of her head causing Tonks to see stars and her vision to become blurred. Tonks closed her eyes tight to try and focus. She gave a whimper of fear and slight pain as he ran his long nails down her neck, over her chest stopping for a minute at her breasts, across her stomach, over the deeps cuts he had caused the day before and then ran them along the waistband of her underwear. She gave another whimper as he dipped his hand inside her pants and cupped her. She gasped, his hands were freezing.<br>"Lay still or I'll go get hubby, chain him to the wall over there so he can watch the show and this time he won't get free." He said roughly.  
>She opened her eyes shocked. She couldn't let her husband watch her being raped, She didn't have much dignity left, what she did have she wanted to keep. She had to let him do this to her, She didn t want it, She knew it was going to hurt but she didn t want to put Remus through it either; she stopped fighting him; lay there looking up at the ceiling.<p>

With an evil grin plastered across his face he began rubbing her clit with such force; it was hard for her to keep silent. She whimpered from the pain his hands were causing, as he continued rubbing her, he moved his mouth to one of her nipples, taking her in and sucking hard and biting.  
>'NO!' she thought she couldn't let him win, Tonks couldn't just ley there and do nothing. She tried again to move him, but he wouldn't, instead she felt incredible pain, running down her side. His nails were digging into her, leaving a trail of blood as he pulled them down her side.<br>His moved the hand between her legs towards her core and inserted two fingers, causing Tonks to yell out. She was still in a lot of pain from her first encounter with Greyback and the reducio spell he had used meant she was still very tight. He moved his fingers in and out of her for about 5 minutes. Tonks bit her lip so hard from trying not to yell out again that her mouth was bleeding.  
>He removed his fingers from her core and put them near her face.<br>"Enjoy" He said hastily grinning from ear to ear. Dora didn't open her mouth, she didn't want to taste herself on him but he didn't give her a choice and dig his fingers into her breast this time.  
>"now! and do a proper job whore" He hissed, The lust on his face was still there but his voice was angry.<br>As Tonks hesitantly opened her mouth. He put both his fingers in. She began to suck on them, her tongue working magic on his fingers, his now very erect cock, throbbing with excitement. She continued to suck his fingers, tasting herself. She didn't like it in fact she hated it. He was now working his fingers in her mouth, pushing them further and further down her throat causing her to gag. Tonks tried to pull away but her head was already on a pillow and would go no further. He pulled out his fingers as a single tear slid down her temple. Greyback gave Tonks a second to breath and recover from choking, Then put his fingers back in her mouth, he groaned as she continued.

"Good girl" He whispered into her ear, as he pulled his fingers out of her mouth. Nymphadora began to shake uncontrollably as Greyback pushed off her body, so he could take his clothes off. She didn't look at him, she didn t want to even acknowledge he was there.

Greyback was now completely naked and all Tonks had on was her underwear. He climbed back on top of her, now sitting on her stomach. He sat to the deep cuts he had left causing a rip of pain to cores through her body as she felt them re-open. He loved the way he could hurt her and make her cry.  
>Dora refused to look at him; she just wanted this over with, For him to hurry up and leave. Greyback grabbed both her breasts in his hands. His gaze didn t leave her face as he squeezed, pinched and scratched her bruised and bleeding breasts. He lent forward and starts kissing and licking her ear, causing Tonks to shiver.<br>"Did you know little one" he started to whisper in between kiss "that the alpha of the pack can control his venom?"  
>He lifted his head to look at Dora's face and the fear in her eyes made him so happy.<br>"If i wanted to, i could turn you right here," he kissed her ear lobe "right now. I could make you my mate. That wouldn't be too bad would it? he stopped and asked her.  
>"Worse then you could ever imagine she hissed." Tonks didn't know where that outburst came from, but she regretted it as soon as it was said.<br>Greyback punched her in the side of her chest and continued.  
>"Watch your smart mouth bitch otherwise I will bite and what would your husband think you then?"<br>"i..I'm so...sorry, please don't, d..do wh...what ev...ever you want please j...just don't bite me" Tonks whispered.  
>"Don t worry little one, i WILL do whatever i want to you, but i won t turn you. I'm waiting for the full moon" he nibbled on her earlobe again. Tonks could feel his massive erection press against her upper stomach "then I'm going to get you dear, sweet husband to turn you."<br>An evil chuckle echoed through her body.  
>"no...no you can't do that. NO!" she started struggling again fighting him off. Greyback lent back down to her ear took a small bite not hard enough to make it bleed. Then he went to her neck and did the same. Last he rested his mouth on the base of her neck and bit down as hard as he could.<br>"Arrrrrr" Tonks Growled trying not to scream. She could feel his tongue licking at the wound he had caused. Greyback pulled away. She could now feel her blood run over her shoulder and drip on the white sheets of the bed. Tonks continued to try and fight the monster off.

Greyback grabbed her wrists so tight they both heard Dora's left one snap. Greyback got off as Tonks screamed out in pain.  
>"ARRRRR YOU BASTARD!" she started kicking at him trying to get him away. He grabbed her throat again and squeezed tight. Tonks stooped screaming, she stopped breathing.<br>"I thought i told you to stop fighting me" he growled at her and released her throat, moved to pick up his wand and went round to place himself by her legs. Through the coughing and gasping for air Dora saw what he was doing and closed her legs tight.  
>"Do you really think that s going to stop me you little whore? I am going to fuck you till you can't scream anymore, till you can't move." Without another word he reached for her lace red pants and ripped them off. He forced her legs open and positioned himself at her entrance.<br>The tears were running free now, she couldn't gain control of them again. She was in so much pain, so cold and alone. There wasn't enough energy left in the broken body to fight anymore.

Tonks gripped the Bed sheet with her good hand and waited for Greyback to add more pain to her shattered form. Without any notice Greyback forced his 8 inch member into Dora's small center.  
>"ARRRRRRR" Tonks screamed in agony as he ripped through her causing old wounds to open and making new ones. He raised his wand and cast another lasting spell on himself. He was going to make this one more painful than the last time he had fucked her. He was going to make her bleed.<br>He didn't give her time to adjust to his erection. He hadn't gotten his rhythm yet, still focused on making her feel his power. Then he started pounding her hard and fast setting a rhythm. Dora banged her head on the head board a few times causing her head to split open. It was worse than the last time it hurt more and he felt bigger.  
>Tonks could feel herself ripping as he pounded her, never slowing, it felt like she was on fire. Her bottom lip wobbled as she tried desperately not to sob. Her tears were still coming but she didn't want him to hear her cry.<br>As he forced himself into Tonks he lent down to her ear and started tormenting her.  
>"ugh...ugh yes, you dirty little whore, you re so tight, arrrr fuck yeah" Greyback was grunting and groaning in her ear "this is what you deserve, oh yeah, fuck ugh, next time" He reached round her backside put his hand in between her cheeks.<br>"NO ARRRRR STOP!" Greyback forced two fingers into her anal passage. "next time I'm going to fuck your pretty little ass" He chuckled in between his grunting. The beast continued at an unrelenting pace.  
>"Would you like me to stop?" he asked taking in a whiff of her sweet scent.<br>"please" Dora whispered.  
>"tough!" He growled.<p>

He continued to whispered dirty, obscene things in her ear. Greyback grabbed his wand from beside him pointed it at the woman in front of him and crucioed her abdomen which sent her into a renewed state of thrashing. Her screams along with her core muscles milking his cock brought him to an instant orgasm.

But he didn't stop, he kept pounding into her till he was hard again. He pulled out, it looked like he had finished with her. Tonks relaxed her body at the thought of him leaving but he didn't get off the bed. Greyback was looking at her core, he could see a small steady flow of her blood and his cum coming from her tiny hole, which exited him to no end.  
>Again without warning he thrusted into her again, this time so hard Tonks breath caught in her throat, she struggled to get it out and to breath in again. He didn't slow. He kept at it just as before only this time he was growling like the animal he was.<br>After what felt like an hour, Tonks could feel his manhood Twitch and grow in her center again. With one last growl and a deep hard thrust Greyback released yet more his cum inside Tonks. She could feel it burn inside walls.  
>Greyback didn't pull out of her again but he didn't continue thrusting either.<p>

He lifted himself up on one arm and started to trace his nails on his other hand over her upper body. He started biting her again, her breasts, chest and neck. some of the bites bleed but most of them just left indentation on her skin.  
>Tonks could feel darkness take over her body and Greyback could see it in her eyes. It was like the light was fading. He wanted to do one last thing before the helpless witch fell unconscious.<p>

Greyback dug his long, sharp nails into Dora's right shoulder; then dragged his hand all the way down to her right breast stopping just before her nipple.  
>Tonks could only manage a whimper as her skin split apart.<br>Greyback pulled his now soft cock out of her core. He rubbed his hand into the blood on her chest whilst he whispered. "You're mine down bitch" in her ear. Tonks could see the darkness coming in the corner if her eyes.  
>While she waited she watched Greyback get off the bed and put his jeans on. For the next few minutes he gazed at the semi-conscious woman on his bed. The sheets around her were wet with fresh blood. He could see her core and his seed he had left in her twice. Tonks was coved in cuts and bruises. He loved how he had broken the once strong Auror, how she was now just a vulnerable woman there for torture purposes and Greyback s pleasure, and he hadn't finished yet. As he walked away she fell unconscious, the pain was no more, for now.<p>

**A/N hehe was that last bit really wrong? i dont no hmmmm *sigh* well its up there (i feel really bad :S )**

**Please review for more Karma and this time you get a kiss too**

**AJ x**

**P.S my muse is flowing again so my next story will possibly be another Tonks and Greyback story. i don't no. Let me know if i should or not ok thankyou **  
><strong>c ya x<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N HELLO again :D**

**i own nothing blah blah blah **

**Heres the next chapter and a big thankyou to you all hehehe **

**WARNING: contains Rape and Torture (i no its wrong but i like writting it)**

Tonks slowly opened her eyes. She didn't no how long it had been since she was last conscious, all she did know was that it was morning and that she was in a lot of pain. It hurt to breath, to move and to a certain extent to even think. If Dora had any tears left to cry, at this point she would.  
>'I can't do this anymore, I'm not strong enough' she told herself, but a voice inside her head told her different<br>'all you have to do is hang in there, Sirius and the order are coming for us, and Nymphadora Lupin you are the strongest women in the world, you can do anything, you just have to hang on for me please. I can't live without you.' Tonks knew that voice in her head it was Remus. Although she thought she was finally cracking Tonks knew Remus was still out there somewhere. She had to get out of this alive for him.

Tonks found the strength to lift her head to look at her body. She now had dark green lace underwear on and most of the dried blood had been cleaned. She didn't no how or why but she was great full to be somewhat clean. Dora was still laying on the blood stained bed then she realized, she wasn't tied down. Tonks could move, if she wasn't in so much pain she would have been out of there like a shot.  
>What ever she did next Tonks knew she needed to get herself and Remus out of there.<br>Taking a few long deep breaths to prepare her body for what she was about to do, Tonks propped herself up on her right elbow, a shooting sensation shot through her abdomen and legs but it was bearable 'ok that wasn't too bad, ok now move your legs'. Tonks shifted her legs towards the edge of the bed. she winced under the pain and had to lay back down, the pain in her abdomen had gotten overwhelming and a sudden rush of nausea took over.

Dora lay there for 5 minutes waiting for the pain and sickness to pass. 'I can't take this slowly, it has to be one quick move' She knew this was going to hurt but she couldn't scream out in pain otherwise someone might come in. So with her good hand Tonks reached for the pillow behind her head. Pulled of the pillow cover, then scrunched the corner to put in her mouth. The idea was it would muffle the cry's, she wasn't sure if it would work but she would give it a go. With one quick movement Tonks was off the bed and leaning on one of the bed posts. Her cry's and yells of pain were muffled by the pillow case. She had dealt with the problem of the sound well but not the pain. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, Tonks was shaking from head to toe out of fear, pain, dehydration, weakness and blood loss. She could keep pushing through it but needed something to hold onto. With another quick movement Tonks was holding onto the door frame for dear life. She couldn't think about the pain anymore she had to forget about it for the sake of her  
>husband she need to get them out.<p>

Tonks threw the pillow case of the floor, rested her broken wrist across her stomach and reached for the door. It opened with a small click, to Tonks it seemed too easy but she didn't care. Taking a step into the hall, she thought for a minute which way should she go, then she remembered. Remus' yelling the other day, she was sure they came from the left, so that's the way she went, left.

Tonks dragged her body along the wall, breathing through the pain and wincing every now and again. After a long 2  
>minutes she came to a door. Resting her shoulder on the door frame she twisted the door open.<p>

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Remus' night was filled with the sounds of his wife screaming, having a silver dagger plunger into his body again and another beating from Greyback.  
>By the time morning came, Remus was pale, covered in blood and exhausted. Remus was still tied to the wooden, but this time there was a puddle of blood surrounding him. he was in bad shape and he knew he wouldn't survive much longer in this condition. Staring at the same bit of wall was driving him insane.<p>

His free hours were filled with daydreams of his time with Dora, she was the only thing keeping him alive. 'I have to stay alive for her' he told himself every time it all got too much. Remus was having a particularly good daydream about his and Dora's wedding day. That was till the door opened.  
>Remus averted his eyes to the floor as he did every time the door was opened. But instead of the heavy footsteps there was silence.<p>

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Pushing the door open and grasping the door frame as a life line to stop her from collapsing on the floor. Tonks held her breath. For all she knew Greyback and some of his pack were on the other side of the door. Slowly it opened to reveal a man. He was sitting on a chair, his head down and coated in blood. His body was covered in cuts, burns and bruises, he had a big hole just above his collar bone and he wasn't moving.

Dora's heart dropped, she began to shake Violently. Grief over took her, her legs turned to jelly.  
>"Remus" she whispered, as a tear slid from her eye. It seemed she did have a few left. Before her legs could give way, Remus lifted his head.<br>"Dora?" Remus looked over his wife. She was covered in black and purple bruises, cuts, claw marks, bites and was wearing a dark green bra with underwear to match. All the color drained from her face and her eyes widened in shock.  
>"Remus...y..you're alive", letting go of the door frame and staggering through the burning, She collapsed to her knees causing pain to shoot through her core.<br>"arrrrr" she growled under her breath and crippled over clutching her abdomen with her good hand.  
>"Dora what is it, what's wrong? Please talk to me" Remus begged her to answer.<br>After a minute, Tonks managed to get the feeling under control again.  
>"i..it's ok Remus I'm ok." she straightened up still on her knees. She looked deep into her husband's bright blue eyes. She could see his pain, his worry and his fear. Tonks could always tell how he was feeling just by looking into his eyes, She called them 'The windows to his soul'.<br>"Look at you, what's he done, are you ok?" She asked his as she rested her good hand on his far cheek and her head in the crook of his neck. He missed her touch, her smell, but something wasn't right. Something was missing.  
>"ME? Dora baby look at you. I heard you screaming then nothing, D...Dora i thought you were d...de..dead" he Kissed the top of her head.<br>"shhhhh it ok. I've come to get you out of here. Come on" Tonks said as her remover her body from his.

Before he could tell her about the magic tying him to the chair there was another figure in the door way.  
>"Well, well, well i wondered where the little bitch went. Looks like i didn't cause you enough pain during out last game<br>did i? If you want to play in here from no on i really don't mind." Remus could feel the fear coming of Tonks and could feel her breath fasten as he spoke.  
>"leave her alone Greyback" Remus growled.<br>"Shhhh cub me and your misses are talking" Greyback put a finger too his lip to silence Remus but it didn't work.  
>"i said leave her alone!"<br>"And i said SHUT THE HELL UP!".

Before either Remus or Tonks knew what was happening Greyback lunged at them both. He pushed Tonks onto the floor; she landed on her back causing some of her cuts too open. She rolled on to her side to see Greyback on top of Remus hitting him with one hand and he held something in his other hand. Tonks looked closer, Greyback had a silver blade in his hand.  
>"NO!" Tonks screamed. Ignoring her body that was telling her to stay still, Tonks jumped up and ran towards them. She jumped on Greyback who just flung her off into a wall. When Dora hit the floor and opened her eyes Remus had the blade sticking out of his abdomen.<br>"REMUS!" she screamed. Dora tried to get up again but she couldn't. All she could do was drag herself over to his body,whilst Greyback laughted.

She pulled the dagger out of him and threw it at Greyback. He just chuckled harder at her. Tonks looked at Remus. He could see the worry on her face.  
>"I'm ok Dora just a little beaten up that's all" Remus tried to convince her, but she wasn't' having any of it.<br>"Awww isn't it sweet" Greyback walked back towards the couple,  
>"move!" he growled at Tonks. She was too scared of him now to disobey, so she moved back a little. Greyback reached down and grabbed Remus by the hair and pulled the chair up so it was on all four legs again. He lent towards Remus' face.<br>"next time i tell you to shut up, i recommend you do so, otherwise she might have to pay for your mistake, and she is about to get punished enough for her own, I'm sure she doesn't need yours as well. Then again she likes it rough"  
>Remus didn't say a word.<br>"Good cub. Now little whore, why did you try and run from me? That wasn't very nice."

He reached over to the woman on the floor. Wrapped his fingers round her neck and picked her up. Dora's good hand tried to pry his fingers from round her neck so she could breathe again, but he wasn't letting go just yet. Greyback pulled his wand from his pocked and tied her hands behind her back. Tonks tried to scream out in pain as the ropes tightened round her broken wrist, but it just came out a a gargle.  
>"DORA NO! don't hurt her anymore" Remus spoke up. The sound of his voice caused Greyback to back hand Tonks round the face. Greyback turned to glare at Remus and raised an eye brow at him. Remus said no more.<p>

Tonks was turning a deep shade of blue before Greyback released her throat. She collapsed onto the floor coughing, gasping for air and crying out in pain. Dora didn't no how much more she could take. Greyback sat himself no her stomach, placed a hand either side of her head, he looked up at Remus sat in his chair and winked.  
>"Well, here we are again. I was looking forward to spending some more play time with you, but i didn't think it would be this soon." He said with a grin plastered across his face. He knew this would be the one thing that would completely break her and he couldn't wait.<br>"p..please don't d...do this. Not i...in front of my... h..him" Tonks begged. She wasn't able to say husband not knowing what was about to happen, she knew he wouldn't be her husband for much longer, not after what he was about to watch. Dora's whole body physically shaking.  
>"oh but little one, i want to do this." he whispered as he bent down to nibble on her ear.<br>"NO! you won't do this to her" Remus growled. Greyback lifted his head from her ear and his fist collided with the side of her face causing a cut to form under her eye, It started to bleed down the side of her face and Tonks could see stars for a few seconds.  
>"Every time i hear a word come out of your mouth i hit her" Greyback secretly hoped he would keep going, he loved to hit Tonks and he loved the power it gave him. Remus didn't say anything else, he clamped his mouth shut for she sake. Tonks caught Remus' eye. The thought of what he was about to watch broke her heart.<p>

Greyback pressed his mouth against hers, this time she wasn't fast enough and he managed to get his tongue in before she could close it. He forced a kiss for a few minutes before moving away. He placed one hand on her bra and the other he reached behind him to her panties. Greyback ripped them off with such force that some of her cuts opened again and started to bleed. Tonks glanced over at Remus again and saw for the first time ever tears running down his face, They started to fall from her eyes too. Tonks couldn't stop it, they turned into full on sobs.  
>"Please s..st..stop y..you don't h..ha..have to do t..this. i won't t..try and l..le..leave again." Tonks managed to get out between sobs.<br>"No your right i don't have to do this, i want to do this, i want to, so Lupin here can see what a dirty little whore his wife  
>is."<p>

He put his mouth round one of her nipples, he sucked and bit down on it while he rolled the other round in between his fingers. Greyback lifted himself of her body and started kissing down her stomach over her mound but before he went any further he stopped took in a deep breath, turned to Remus,  
>"mmmmm can't you smell her cub" the look of disgust on Remus' face said he could. Greyback pushed her legs apart even more and inserted three fingers into her core this time. This caused Tonks to yell out in pain again. He continued forcing his fingers as far inside as they would go till the erection in his pants got too painful.<br>He removed his fingers, ran them across her lips then stood up and removed his cloths. Dora's sobs had calmed to soft whimpers. Greyback bent down positioned himself at her entrance. Before he trusted. He locked at Tonks She was staring over to the door and Remus was looking out the window trying to distract himself from the brutal event happening in front of him. Greyback wanted to cause them as much pain as possible so he flicked his wand at the husband and wife forcing them to look at each other.

Greyback trusted deep inside Dora's tiny core. Causing a blood curdling scream to escape from her mouth. With every thrust she could feel blood leave her body.  
>"Ugh...ugh, she's good cub, really ugh good". They continued like this for 20 minutes. By the time Greyback's pace had gotten faster and his breaths became shallow Remus and Tonks had no tears left to cry, it looked like two lost souls were staring at each other, willing the other to stay strong for just a little bit longer. With one last long forceful thrust Greyback spilled his burning seed inside of Dora's core. He got up of the witch, put his trousers on and turned to the couple and released Tonks' wrists from their ropes.<br>"Whore, tell him you liked it. Tell him it was fun." He snarled. She refused to open her mouth. That was one thing she would never do.  
>"Tell him!" he growled<br>"NO" Tonks snapped back. Herself and Remus hadn't broken eye contact, it was like staring it his big blue eyes gave her confidence and maybe a little hope.  
>"TELL HIM!" Greyback yelled at Tonks, when she still didn't say anything he started kicking her. Her arms, legs, back and head all got the full force of his foot. She could feel a few of her ribs snap and her hip dislocate. Tonks mustered the last bit of strength she had and just whimpered in pain and tried to curl into a ball.<br>"STOP YOUR KILLING HER!" Remus yelled. But Greyback didn't stop, he kept kicking Tonks till she gave in.  
>"OK! arrrrr ok" she whispered, then paused.<br>"Well go on then" Greyback insisted "look at him and tell him".  
>"I liked it. It was fun and i enjoyed it"<br>"and that you love it rough and hard!" Greyback wanted more.  
>"I loved it. I like it rough and hard." She whispered completely broken. Before leaving the room Greyback pointed his want at Tonks and Remus muttered a spell under his breath causing all their wounds to open and start to ooze blood. Remus yelled out in pain but Tonks could barely manage a whimper. There wasn't much blood left for her to bleed. Greyback opened the door.<br>"JAMES! GET IN HERE!" James ran at the alphas call.  
>"Yes alpha?"<br>"I want you to clean him and only him you do NOT touch her in anyway," he paused "actually put some underwear on her, white i think. Oh and don't untie him either"  
>"yes alpha" James said bowing his head. With that Greyback left the room and James went to work.<p>

He flicked his wand at Dora. White underwear covered her body but it didn't stay white for long as blood from her back, Breasts and her core quickly stained it.  
>"Please James go and check on her, i need to know she's alive", Tonks wasn't moving at all, she had stopped whimpering a few minutes before. James moved and lent over the small frame. He placed his fingers on her neck.<br>"She has a pulse i think shes just unconscious" James said as he turned back to Remus.  
>"You have to get her out of here." Remus begged as James started to clean him.<br>"i...i can't Remus, if i get caught" he couldn't finish before Remus cut him off.  
>"Please she 26 years old she still has her whole life ahead of her. She's my wife and i am watching her die before my eyes, please leave me here and get her out". I took Remus a few more attempts at begging before James looked at the barely breathing woman before him and<br>agreed.  
>"ok I'll help get both of you out, but how?" He asked.<p>

As James continued to clean Remus. He told James about Tonks and the order and where to find them. They made a plan whilst James finished cleaning Remus. Before he left, James went to check on Dora one last time.  
>"She's...well she's alive, Tonks if you can hear me, just hang in there, I'm going to get you help" he whispered the last part in her ear and left the room locking the door.<p>

**A/N just a quick one the next few chapters might take a few days, they have been written but im not sure about them so hang on in there**

**MWAH **

**AJ x**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N i own nothing you will recognise**

**the next few chapters are going to be kind of short but i think it will be a better read that way. BUT (another one i know) they should all go up really quickly (within a few hours quick). GO!**

A few hours after James, left Greyback walked back in.  
>He completely ignored Remus. Walked over to Tonks, pointed his wand at her and muttered a series of spells under his breath. Remus watched all the blood that had left Dora s body in the past couple of hours suck back into her but the wounds didn't close. The blood that was put back where it belonged just flowed back out of Dora s injuries. Greyback flung her unconscious body over his shoulder and walk out. Locking the door behind him.<p>

Greyback walked into his room, threw Tonks against the wall. He hoped she would yell out in pain as she then made contact with the floor but she was still unconscious. He couldn't have any fun with her if she didn't respond to it. He waived his wand in her direction and heard a small grown come from the bottom of the throat.  
>"Good afternoon sleepy head" His words didn't get the reaction he wanted so he forced his hand in between her legs.<br>"it's time to wake up" he growled. That got the response he wanted and Dora's eyes opened wide in shock as she could feel his fingers penetrating her again.  
>"That s better. Now" he removed his fingers and as he spoke chains appeared out of the floor and tightly wrapped them self's round her ankle's.<br>"i have to go away for a few days, i want you to be a good girl and rest. you're going to need all your strength for when i get back" He lent down and pushed her lips onto hers, while he punched his hands between her legs and stroked her clit causing Tonks to take a sharp intake of breath and whimper. He pulled away from her, Transfigured a bottle of water by her head and walked out.  
>"see you soon whore." and he was gone.<p>

Tonks was left alone in the room, too weak to move and struggling to breath. The young Metamorphmagus drifted off to a nightmare filled sleep.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Greyback walked into a large hall filled with man the walked into the middle of the group and the noise died down.

"it is time to leave, I want Alton, Dante, Marcelo , Freeman, James, Roman, Daniel, Tilden and Yancy to stay here and protect the rest of the pack. Marcelo and Freeman i want one of you outside the rooms holding the prisoners, under no circumstances dose anyone go in or out of those rooms. Right Everyone else with me. The dark lord has given us his orders."

With Greyback's last words all the other werewolf's left to go the apparition point to full out the task they were set.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

The next morning just before the sun started to rise a figure ran across the lawn to the apparition point. James kept running till he reached the tree line, glancing back quickly to make sure no one was following him, he kept running. James got to the apparition point and disapparated with a loud POP!.  
>He apparated at the end of a street. James looked round, to make sure that none saw him and took a seat on the bench a few yards down from where he apparated. "Now we wait" he said to himself.<p>

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

It was late at night when the order had all gathered round the kitchen.

"Well does anyone know ANYTHING" Sirius yelled, banging his hands down on the table.  
>"I'm sorry Sirius; we've all asked everyone we can think of. Know body has any ideas were Greyback could be hiding." Mcgonnagal answered sadly.<br>"What, so you re all just going to give up?" Sirius snapped back angry.  
>"No Sirius were not giving up, were just going to have to think of something else." Arthur putting a hand on Sirius' shoulder trying to comfort the man. Sirius got up from his chair, brushing Arthurs hand off.<br>"Their all the family i have left i can't lose them" he whispered trying to hold back tears as everyone stared at him.  
>"We will find them Sirius" Molly promised him. They very rely got along, but seeing him so lost and upset broke Molly's heart. Sirius was always with either Tonks, Remus or both. She loved all three of them as she loved her own children. Sirius walked over the cupboard, pulled out a full bottle of firewisky. Pulled open the door to the kitchen.<br>"i can't be the last marauder". Then he walked out. The room was silent for a few minutes as some of the women round the table dried their tears.  
>"So, what do we do?" Ginny asked as she wiped her face with the back of her hand.<br>"I don t know" Kingsley answered Ginny's question "But we have to think of something. We have to get them back. Erm... Myself, 'Mad-Eye' and Arthur have to go to the ministry first thing. We will try and do some more digging while were There. And the rest of you...just...just think." he told them as everyone headed up the stairs to their rooms to try to get some sleep.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

**A/N i know its short and i really hope it wasn't too bad. Im still not sure about the next few chapters but i will put them up. please read them and tell me what you think. if they are complet rubbish i will re-write the whole rescue bit (dont know what i'll write but i will give it another go) Hmmmm yeah please let me know and as it is so short you all get a little bit of love for just reading and you will get stacks if you review :D **

**AJ X**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N another little one i know but its not my smallest so there is an up side. **

**I own nothing in the beautiful world of Harry Potter. the only thing i am agtting out of this is satisfaction that someone in the big wide world likes what i write. **

it was early morning and the sun wasn t even shining over the tree tops when Kingsley, 'Mad-Eye' and Arthur walked out of 12 Grimmauld Place. The three men walked side by side down the road talking in hushed tones, not that there were many people round to see them. When they got to the end of the road, they were approached by a tall man, with light brown hair.  
>"Excuse me" said the mystery man. Kingsley, 'Mad-Eye' and Arthur all reached for their wands and pulled them out, Pointing then at the man's head. The man raised his hands as if to surrender.<br>"Who are you and what do you want?" barked 'Mad-Eye'.  
>"Please I'm looking for Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt" said the man. You could see the three order members tense<br>"That's us, we will ask you one last time before we hex you. Who are you and what do you want?" Kingsley growled.  
>"i..i'm s..sorry. My names James I'm a werewolf." James paused waiting for one of the men to say something, when none of them did he continued. "I am a friend of Remus Lupin. He and his wife are in serious trouble."<br>The color drained from the men s face and Arthur lowered his want.  
>"How did you find out about us? How did you know where to look?" 'Mad-Eye' growled now pointing his wand at James' throat.<br>"Remus told me where to wait, he told me your names and what you looked like. He told me to sit on that bench" James pointed behind him. "And wait for one of you to walk past.

"How can we trust you?" Kingsley asked.  
>"if you don't trust me Remus and Dora are going to die. You only have a window of about 24 hours to get them out before the others come back. If you don't rescue them in that time you WILL lose them forever." James replied.<br>"What are we going to do?" Arthur asked Kingsley and 'Mad-Eye'  
>"do we have a choice? He knows where they are, we have to trust him." Kingsley said. Arthur nodded.<br>"I don t like this one bit." 'Mad-Eye' said turning to James.  
>"You will understand, that you answer all and every question asked and you follow our instructions. Yes?"<br>"Yes" James answered nervously. 'Mad-Eye' waved his wand and a blind fold appeared over James eyes so he couldn t see where they were going When hands grabbed either of his upper arms and pulled him along the street.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

The door to Grimmauld Place burst open waking the sleeping portrait of Mrs. Black,  
>"HALF BLOOD FILTH, DESECRATING THE HOUSE OF MY ANCESTERS. YOU SHAME OUR HOUSE!"<br>"Shut up!" 'Mad-Eye' yelled, leaving her ranting a few more seconds to make sure the whole house was awake, then closing her curtains.  
>"Arthur go and wake everyone up. Meet in the kitchen" Kingsley yelled back as he dragged James into the kitchen and sat him on a chair, but he didn't take of his blindfold.<p>

A few minutes later everyone that was asleep in the house was scattered round the kitchen looking beyond confused.  
>"'Mad-Eye' what's going on, who's that?" Bill asked with fleur resting her head on his shoulder.<br>"This everyone is James" 'Mad-Eye' answered taking James blindfold off and continued "he s a werewolf" at the word werewolf every person in the kitchen either took a step towards the table or sat up straight in their chair, "he knows where Tonks and Remus are. He's going to take us to them, aren't you James?"  
>"Yes" James replied confidently. The color drained from Sirius and Molly's faces.<br>"right common then let's go!" Sirius said as he got up from his chair causing it to fall over.  
>"Not yet Sirius, We have to plan what we're doing." 'Mad-Eye' told Sirius and the rest of the order members.<br>"Are they OK?" Sirius asked quietly sounding scared.  
>"What's happened to them?" then Molly asked.<p>

The room was silent for a few seconds and all eyes were on James as he spoke.  
>"Erm... th..their...alive." Everyone's eyes widened in shock.<br>"What do you mean their alive, what's going on?" Molly demanded as answer.  
>"they're both in a really bad way" He told the red haired woman.<br>"Oh god" Molly whispered into her hands.  
>"If you don't get them out now, Remus might last the month," He paused looking round the room. It was then looking Into all of their eyes that he realized how much the couple meant to these people. He continued "Dora...She" He didn t think it would be this hard.<br>"Dora what?" Sirius interrupted.  
>"I'm sorry, if you don't get her out and get her some help quickly, she won't survive the week. From what i could see she has lost a lot of blood and she might have an infection." it was then that Sirius lunged across the table and landed on James Punching his as hard as he could. He was pulled off fast by Kingsley and Bill.<br>"STOP!" James screamed "it wasn't me! I didn't lay a finger on them. Nobody was allowed to except for alpha, i mean Greyback. The only time i was allowed to see Remus was when i cleaned him and i only saw Dora once when she was in the same room." By the time James had finished talking Sirius had calmed down.

After a few hours of planning every man, woman and child were walking out the door. It was time for a rescue mission.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

James and most of the order apparated into a forest. Molly had stayed at the house to call for Madame Pomfrey. Hogwarts school healer to heal Both Tonks and Remus when they arrived back.  
>"All of you follow me, this way" James whispered as he signaled the others to follow.<br>A few 100 meters they all stopped behind a set of bushes.  
>"Right does everyone remember what you re doing?" 'Mad-Eye' paused and everyone nodded. "Stick together. We get in, get Remus and Nymphadora and then we get out. James you can still come back with us if you want." 'Mad-Eye' reminded him.<br>"No, I m staying, i don't belong out there. This is my home and you never know i might be able to do some good if i stay. As soon as you have them leave, just go." He reassured them that he would be ok.  
>"ok Let s go, everyone watch out." Kingsley said.<p>

They all followed James through the dense woods. Bill was at the back of the group leaving a trail that only he could see, so they could find their way out. After about 5 minutes of walking they spotted a house in the middle of a clearing, it looked like a small mansion.  
>Once they all reached the clearing their walking turned into a jog. The group reached the front doors James grabbed the handle,<br>"OK everyone stay on your toes." He turned the handle and popped his head inside the door.  
>When he saw none, James wasn't expecting to see them it was too early. He signaled for them to follow. Greyback's room was on the top floor as was the room Remus was in. They were heading up the stairs when a voice rang out behind them. It was Alton.<br>"OI STOP!" he yelled.  
>Ten different Hex's flew towards him and sent him flying into a wall. But it was too late. The whole house had been alerted to their presents. Roars and yells echoed throughout the house.<br>"All of you quickly, I've told you where they are, their coming GO!" James yelled.  
>The order ran to the top floor, where they were met by Dante, Marcelo, Freeman, and Yancy.<br>The werewolf's jumped at the order sending Sirius and Bill flying into a wall as they landed on them. The rest of the order, Send spell and hex's at the four werewolf knocking them out.  
>Fred and Fleur helped Bill up and Kingsley and Arthur helped Sirius up.<br>Both men had clap marks on their chests and arms.  
>"Common were fine, There along here somewhere" Sirius said pulling his arm out of Kingsley s grip.<br>They all headed for a door, wands drawn in front them and started opening.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

**A/N I DON'T NO! was it all too quick or... well you need to tell me if you dont like it. (im full of confidence i no :S )**

**If you Review i will give you rainbows and if you don't like them you can have a hug **

**AJ X**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I own nothing wish i did though (if i did Tonks and Remus wouldn't have died. Just saying :D )**

**So i am now going to sit here holding my breath till someone tells me what they think. GO!**

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Remus had no idea how long he had been here. It could have been weeks for all he knew. 'it can't be weeks' he told Himself, he hadn't transformed yet. To tell the truth he didn't care how long it had been or that he was in so much pain or his stab wounds might be infected. He just needed to see Tonks. Make sure she was still alive and not giving up hope.

All of a sudden the silence of the room was broken. He could hear yells, shouting, and banging. 'This is it their here they have come to save us' he hoped it was them, begged that James had found them in time to save his Dora. The Banging and shouting was getting louder. Remus wanted to lift his head to shout that he was in here, but he couldn't. His voice was horse from all the yelling he had done and he was too weak to lift his heavy head now. All he could do was wait till they found him.

Remus didn t have to wait long. The door burst open and the Weasley Twins ran it. Shouting  
>"REMUS! Guys he's in here we've found Remus." Sirius ran past the boys into the room. He dropped to his knees in front of the werewolf in the chair. He couldn't believe the state his best friend was in. Covered top to bottom in cuts, burns, bruises or blood he looked a complete mess.<br>"Padfoot" Remus whispered barley loud enough to hear.  
>"Oh Moony, what have you gotten yourself into this time." He said a little relived that his friend was conscious.<br>"i..im s..so..sorry p..padfoor." Moony said to his best friend.  
>Sirius brushed his wand over his magical bounds. When the magical force that was keeping Remus tied to the chair had gone, Remus slumped forward onto Sirius' Shoulder he was too weak to hold himself up. Kingsley and Arthur ran forward to help stop Remus falling to the floor.<br>Kingsley scooped Remus up in his arms. Remus grabbed Sirius' hand. "Find her Padfoot, please before s..she d.. Before it s too late."  
>Before Sirius got a chance to say anything else to his friend. A scream came from down the hall, it was Fleur. The order ran to her. Fleur, Ron and Ginny were stood in a doorway, eyes wide with fear and no color in their faces.<br>The other members looked in the doorway, to see what they saw. What they did see was worse than they could imagine.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Nightmares over took Dora's subconscious. She couldn't get away from the monster. When she was awake she could smell him, feel him touching her and then when she was asleep she could see him, hear him laughing at her, grunting in her ear. Dora just wanted him to go away, she wanted to wash him off of her body but as she could barely breath let alone move, Tonks knew that was never going to happen. 'im never going to be clean, I'm dirty, Remus is never going to want to touch me again. I'm Greyback's whore now.' she told herself over and over again till she drifted off to sleep again, exhaustion taking over her body. If felt like the more she tried to stay away the harder it got, so eventually she gave in to the sleep.

Hours later fear overtook Dora's dream and she awoke with a jump, causing pain to overtake her yet again. She whimpered, winced and held her breath till it calmed.  
>Tonks lay there in a pool of blood staring at the bottle of water. Hours before she tried to reach it but it caused her to much pain, so it just stood there tormenting her.<br>Tonks eyes closed again, she was back in her nightmares he was there pressing his body against hers, his hand between her legs playing with her core.  
>Tonks heard a scream but it didn't come from her. Her eyes opened slightly. The sight she saw scared her. Dora thought her mind was starting to play tricks.<br>She didn't believe what she saw in front of her.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

"Fleur, Ginny, Ron what is it what s w..." Sirius looked in the direction they were looking "Oh my god TONKS!"  
>Sirius pushed the other out the way and ran up to his cousin landing in the pool of her blood.<br>"Tonks" he whispered but she didn't respond, she didn't move her glance from the door,  
>"Dora, can you hear me?" Sirius said in a louder voice but still he got no response. "Nymphadora" he said this time shaking she shoulder slightly.<br>This brought Tonks back down to earth and she locked eyes with Sirius.  
>If she could have said something she would but she thought if she made any kind of unnecessary movement or tried to talk she would pass out.<br>Sirius pushed her shoulder slightly so she would roll on her back. 'Mad-Eye' hobbled up behind Sirius and both men got a full look at some of Dora s injuries. In her head Tonks screamed in pain.  
>Dora tried to say something but nothing came out. 'Mad-Eye' saw her mouth move. He looked at her pail face and wanted to rip out Greyback's heart and feed it to him.<br>"shhhhh it's ok little one your safe now and so is Remus. We're going to take you home." 'Mad-Eye' assured her.  
>He pointed his wand at the chains round her ankle's to remove them and put a hand on Sirius shoulder. He hadn't been able to take his eyes away from the scratched on her abdomen, but 'Mad-Eye' touch brought him out of it.<br>"Can you carry her Sirius?" 'Mad-Eye' asked.  
>"Erm..er y..yeah" he stuttered. Sirius went to put one of his arms under her knees and the other under her shoulders. He had hardly touched her when she let out a whimper and an inward scream.<br>"I'm sorry Tonks I'm sorry. i..i don't no." he stumbled. He had never acted this way before.  
>"Sirius we need to move NOW!" he growled the last part.<br>"Ok" he paused and turned to Tonks and said "listen little one this is going to hurt a lot and i am really sorry, but we have to get you out of here."

He put his arms under her body again "on the count of three ok, ready" Sirius held his breath. "one," He steadied himself "two," Tonks Squeezed her eyes closed, and waited for the pain to overtake her "THREE", Sirius lifter the bleeding women to his body. She screamed out in pain. She didn t think she had it in her to scream anymore but then again she never thought she would be in this much pain ever again.  
>She could feel darkness take over her body and she welcomed it. Dora's body went limp in Sirius' arms.<br>"Tonks wake up, please look at me, please." he begged the unconscious witch he was holding shaking her slightly.  
>"She unconscious" said Mcgonnagal as she appeared beside him and rested two fingers on Dora s bruised neck checking for her pulse.<br>"Maybe that's the best thing for her right now, this was she's not hurting as much, let's go". Sirius agreed and almost ran to the stairs where the others were waiting for them.

Mcgonnagal and 'Mad-Eye' stood at the front of the group while everyone else took up the back with Sirius and Kingsley, holding the two unconscious bodies in the middle. When they reached the bottom of the stairs there was no one round. It was deserted. They all ran for the door to the disapparation points

**A/N well?...hmmmm ok well i will just have to wait for reviews. when i started writing after this point there would only be a few chapters left till it was done but my muse jumped into gear again and i have thought of some other stuff so keep reading to find out what heppens next. **

**AJ x P.S im going blue ;) (if you read the first A/N you know what im talking about) **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Disclamer is the same as the rest i own Zilch/nothing/nada**

**They've been rescued! yeah but its not finshed just yet **

The door to 12 Grimmauld Place flew open almost flying off its hinges and Mrs. Black's curtains flew open. She looked at the group of people walking through the door and promptly closed her curtains. From the look in her son's eyes, she knew now would not be a good time to piss him off.  
>As soon as they were through the door Kingsley and Sirius ran to the library with Remus and Tonks in their arms, it had been made out to look like hospital room. It had two beds on one side of the room, a table on the other full of potions and the fire place had been set up so as a floo, with a direct link to Hogwarts hospital wing.<br>Molly and Poppy were waiting by the beds when the door flew open. Kingsley and Sirius ran through the door, placing the unconscious couple on the beds.  
>Poppy and Molly stood at the foot of the beds stunned. They had both expected it to be bad, But this was horrific.<br>"Snap out of it!" Sirius yessed at the two women, "they need help NOW!".  
>They both came back down. Poppy ran over to the bed Dora was laying on.<br>"Ok i want Molly and Minerva to stay. Everyone else out now!" She told the group as she waved her wand over Tonks' body. Molly knew what she was doing when healing certain injuries, she had to being a mother of 7 children and Minerva Mcgonnagal had picked up a few things over her years at Hogwarts, but the others would just get in the way.  
>"I'm not leaving!" Sirius shouted.<br>"No all of you out now!" Poppy ordered. Sirius was about to argue when he felt Kingsley's hand on his shoulder.  
>"Come on Sirius, There back where they belong now. Let the women help them." as they started to walk out Kingsley said to Poppy, Molly and Minerva "we'll be in the kitchen".<p>

Kingsley left the room but Sirius stood in the door way for a few minutes just watching. Poppy wave her wand over Tonks, diagnostic pages appeared in her hands and she flicked through them and gasped.  
>"OH! You poor thing" she said has she handed the parchment to Molly, then running round to Remus' bed and doing the same, more papers appeared in her hands. This time she didn't gasp she took a deep breath in. She called the other ladies over, talked in hushed tones for a few seconds then they all ran to the potions. Sirius knew that this was the best place for his family right now so he closed the door behind him as he walked out. He could hear the rushing round and whispers from inside.<br>"Please, if someone can hear me up there, please save them." Sirius whispered looking up towards the sky.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

It the hours after Tonks and Remus were rescued the order stayed in the kitchen waiting for some sort of news but nothing came. It was lunchtime before someone said something.  
>"I've got to be in there, I need to know what's going on." Sirius said more to himself than to his friends in the room. Molly walked through the kitchen door. She had tears in her eyes, blood on her hands and looked exhausted.<br>"Poppy said you can all come in now," everyone got up and Sirius rushed to the door "but there are rules" Molly continued "ok? No raised voices. Be careful what and where you touch and if you are told to leave you walk out without a fight." The last one was aimed at Sirius.  
>"ok, ok please can we go now." Sirius asked desperately.<br>They all walked in. Some sat on the chairs some lent against the walls but Sirius ran over, pulled up a chair and sat between the beds, he wanted to be close both his best friends.  
>Sirius could hear poppy talking, but he wasn't registering what she was saying, he couldent get over what a mess everything was. They might be home fafe but they wern't out of danger yet. He was brought out of his thoughts when someone yelled his name.<br>"SIRIUS!" yelled Molly, "you might want to pay attention dear."  
>"Oh yeah sorry" he replied, and Poppy started again.<br>"I've put them both in a magical induced coma; their injuries are too server to risk them waking up when they're not healed enough."  
>"What are their injuries?" Kingsley asked. Poppy looked at the diagnostic pages.<br>"They are both suffering from the effects of the cruciatus curse which was used on both of them a lot it seems. Remus has 3 broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, fractured eye socked, server bruising to his chest, back, arms, legs and…well his other injuries they look like they were made with a silver blade" the room gasped in shock, they all knew what silver dose to werewolf's body.  
>Poppy continued "and as a result of the blade, he has various vicious stab wounds, some of which are infected, many deep cuts and burns. Remus also has a small amount of bruising on his brain and some internal bleeding. Which we are trying to control with potions."<br>"Is he going to be ok?" Sirius asked not really wanting to know the answer.  
>"I'm sorry Mr. Black…only time will tell."<br>Sirius put his head in his hands, trying to let the information sink in. The room was quite for a few seconds the Ginny spoke up.  
>"what about Tonks?"<br>With a look of sadness and hurt in her eyes Minerva handed Poppy the diagnostic pages for the lifeless, brown haired metamorphmagus. She took a deep breath and started talking.  
>"Tonks has come off a lot worse than Remus. Her injuries are a lot more server." The room was filled with Molly's sobs, she knew what was coming, She had already read the parchment. Molly didn't know if she could hear it again and buried her head in Arthurs shoulder as Poppy explained Tonks' injuries.<br>"She's sick, really sick."  
>"please Poppy, we need to know." Mad-Eye insisted she tell them.<br>"ok" she sighed "Tonks has a broken wrist, dislocated hip, 5 broken rips as well as a broken collar bone. She has numerous bite marks and cuts, some of which are infected and one on her head which is a little concerning." She paused looking round the group; all their faces were coved with worry. "She has three lots of deep claw marks on her chest, side and abdomen, a punchered lung, deep cuts on her back from what appears to be from some sort of whip. Tonks also has a lot of server bruising most of which is round her neck, covering her chest/breasts and on her legs." She stopped talking and glanced over at Minerva as if they were hiding something. Before anyone could ask what it was they weren't telling them, Sirius asked a question.  
>"Did he rape her?" the whole room was thinking it, they were just too scared to ask. Poppy froze she didn't want to tell them the truth but she had no choice.<br>"Did. He. Rape. Dora?" Sirius growled when he didn't get an answer.  
>"Yes Sirius, yes he did" she answered his question. By this point Fleur and Ginny were also sobbing. Sirius looked at his cousin, 'she's never going to be the same again. He's destroyed them both' Sirius thought as he held Dora's hand.<br>"She has a severe tearing, cuts and bruising in and around her virginal passage. I'm sorry."  
>Poppy put the parchment down on the table and went on with taking care of her patients, while the information she had just given sank in.<br>It was several minutes before anyone spoke,  
>"What do we do now Poppy?" Kingsley asked.<br>"I can heal the minor cuts, the bruising and the broken bones. Tonks' dislocated hip and Remus' shoulder have been put back into place, but that's all i can do. Personally i think they need to go to St Mungos hospital. I'm a school healer; I'm not trained high enough for some of these injuries."  
>"No, that is out of the question!" Mad-Eye said before Kingsleys got a chance too "it's too dangerous, if anyone gets the slightest whiff of what has happened. The ministry will be up in arms and if the Death Eaters found out that two of the orders most powerful members are in this state, they'd have a field day. No they stay here, where they are safe. We are NOT losing them again."<br>"Ok, well i have done all i can for now, i have given Molly and Minerva a schedule of when potions need to be given and when creams need to be applied. i will be returning to Hogwarts now, but will return later tonight." Poppy picked up her things and walked to the fire place.  
>"Poppy," Sirius looked up from his hands, Poppy paused and turned to look at the shaggy looking man "Thank You, i owe you my life." Tears welled in Poppy's eyes.<br>"Nonsense Mr. Black, you owe me nothing", Poppy said goodbye to everyone and vanished in green flames.

**A/N AWWW poor Remus and Tonks but...at least their home where they belong.**

**there is some kind of...stuff :S still to come so stay tuned and a massave thankyou for everyone who have read and reviewed hehe you make me happy**

**AJ x**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N i own NOTHING (sits in a corner and sulks)**

**Here you are beautiful people **

It had been 3 days since Tonks and Remus Lupin were rescued. In those 3 days Sirius had only left the room when he was forced to go and take a shower but other than that he ate, slept and waited in there. Poppy had made a few appearances to see how the couple were and either Molly or Minerva were in the room at all times.  
>An emergency order meeting was called to the library. once every one was gathered in the room Poppy started to explain what they were all doing there.<br>"Remus is doing really well, he's right on track, his body is at the correct healing stage and i think he will be strong enough to wake in a few more days."  
>"That's brilliant!" Arthur exclaimed.<br>"We thought there was something wrong" Bill added.  
>"Please let me finish" Poppy said and the happy, relieved look on everyone's faces disappeared "Tonks isn't healing right, well actually she isn't healing at all."<br>"Wait! What! What do you mean?" Sirius stood looking concerned.  
>"What i mean Mr. Black is that she has exactly the same injuries as the day you brought her back. The bruising is not fading and her cuts are not healing." Poppy stopped explaining for a second.<p>

Molly was sat on a chair next to Dora's bed holding her hand with tears of worry and fear in her eyes. Molly loved Tonks like she loved her own children and the fact that she wasn't getting better scared her to no end. Turning away from Molly, Poppy explained what has been going on. "We have used almost used a full bottle of skele gro; her bones are still broken and two tubs of cream for her bruised; if anything they've gotten darker. i honestly don't no what's going on. I've never seen anything like it before. im doing some research back at the school but so far i have come up with nothing."  
>"So Dora's not getting better, is she getting any worse?" Mad-Eye's brain was working overtime to figure what was going on.<br>"No, there is no change for better or worse." Poppy answered "I'm going to go back to the school to do some more research; i will be back in two days to wake Mr. Lupin. If you need me you know where i am."  
>Poppy disappeared into the fireplace.<p>

"Look i know none of us want to think about this, but what if She doesn't want to get better and wake up." Kingsley stated.  
>"Are you Serious? Are we talking about the same woman here?" The stress and pain of the past week came flooding out. Sirius started to completely break down "THIS IS NYMPHADORA TONKS, AND AUROR. SHE'S NOT SOME SCHOOL CHILD. SHE A FIGHTER, SHES STRONG" his shouting turned to sobs as he sank to the ground, "she won't give up, she can't, i..i ne..need her, i ne...need them." Molly knelt down and pulled Sirius into her arms, Rocking him side to side she whispered in his ear over and over again,<br>"shhhh it's ok, their home safe now, everything is going to be ok, they're going to be ok." As Sirius cried into Molly's arms the rest of the order walked out and closed the door. All hoping that Molly was right, that everything was going to be ok.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

The next two days passed slowly, there was no change in Dora's condition and Remus was improving more and more by the day.  
>It was lunchtime at Grimmauld Place when Poppy walked into the kitchen.<br>"I'm going to wake Remus up in a few minutes," she told the group of exhausted people, "it will be a lot of strain on his body and mind, so i will only allow some of you in there. Molly, Minerva, Sirius, Mad-Eye and Kingsley, if you will please follow me."  
>The small group followed Poppy into the library, Kingsley was the last in and closed the door.<br>"I'm going to warn you all now, this might not work, it all depends on Remus and his state of mind. Now Mr. Black if you wouldn't mind coming over to the other side of the bed, I'm sure Remus will like to see your face when he wakes."  
>"I'm not sure anyone would like to see that face when they wake up" said Kingsley, trying to lighten the mood of the room a little and everyone let out a small chuckle.<br>Sirius stands by Remus' bed. Poppy starts to run her wand over his body and a thin wire of light fly's over his body. Poppy pulls her wand away, but nothing has happened. Remus is not awake.

"it didn't work" Sirius said extremely disappointed.  
>"Just give him a few minutes Mr. Black, Why don't you try talking to him." Sirius reached down for Remus hand.<br>"Common now Moony its time to wake up." Sirius looked up at poppy who just nodded at him to keep going "Common Moony how much bloody sleep do you need. Open your eyes, so you can talk some sense into your wife over there" Everyone in the room looked over at Dora's bed, she was still covered in cuts, bruises and looked awful "She is being a pain in my ass and you're both worrying us." Sirius felt Remus' fingers in his hand twitch "Common Moony, i no you can hear me, i swear to merlin if you do not wake up now i am going to find your chocolate stash and scoff it all in front of you."  
>"Lay a h...hand on my st...stash and...i will h...hex you pa...Padfoot" Remus whispered, but the room was so quite everyone heard.<br>"REMUS!" Molly yelled as fresh tears fell down her face.  
>"Welcome to the land of the conscious Mr. Lupin, how are you feeling?, are you in any pain?" Poppy said with a massive smile on her face. She had always had a soft spot for the man ever since his first year at Hogwarts.<br>"Dora p...please tell...me y...you found...her, i...s she o...k?" Remus begged as he tried to move. Sirius rested his hand on Remus' shoulders and pushed him onto the bed.  
>"Remus you need to stay still for me, you still have a lot of healing to do." Poppy told him in a stern voice.<br>"No, wh...where's Dora?" Remus splattered still trying to move. Kingsley moved to hold his feet down on the bed.  
>"Moony do as the woman says" Sirius whispered "she has the pain potions"<br>"no i do..don't care about pa...pain potions, i n...need to know i...if my wife...is ok"  
>Molly walked over to the bed, put her hand on his head and stroked his hair trying to get him to calm down.<br>"Shhhh Dear, Tonk's is doing Ok she is just over there, but you need to calm down, what good would you be to her if you make your injuries worse?"  
>He stopped fighting realizing that Molly was right. Remus looked towards the other bed and saw his wife on it.<p>

She looked terrible worse than the last time he saw her. Flashes for what Greyback did to her in front of him filled his mind, he started shaking uncontrolled. Remus wasn't sure if it was out of fear of anger. A single tear rolled down the side of his face onto the pillow. He couldn't take his eyes off her.  
>"Poppy what's going on he's shaking" Sirius panicked "Moony what is it? what's wrong? talk to me!"<br>"He ra..ra..ra, He hurt her Padfoot" Remus mumbles. Sirius didn't need him to continue. He knew what Remus was talking about.  
>More tears stained the pillow as Sirius tried to comfort the other marauder.<br>"We know Moony, shhhh everything's going to be ok, You're both home safe now. Plus you know our Dora, she's a fighter, she'll pull through, she always dose.. She's going to be OK you both are i promise you Moony." As Sirius was talking, Remus could feel the darkness closing in around him again. He tried to fight it. He wanted to be there for Tonks but it was too strong it over took his body, his hand in Sirius' went limp.  
>"Moony wake up! Poppy what's happening?" Sirius asked the healer worriedly.<br>"It's ok Mr. Black, I should have warned you about this too, i didn't expect him to stay conscious for long"  
>"What?"<br>"Remus is unconscious, i was expecting it. his body is too weak to stay alert for too long and all the struggling he just did. took a lot of energy. He should wake again tomorrow and when he does, we all NEED to keep him calm."

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

The sun was rising through the windows bathing the sick couple in its light. Sirius hadn't left the library since Remus fell unconscious and Molly and Minerva were taking it in turns to give potions and apply creams. It was Molly's turn, she finished covering Remus' wounds and went to move over to Tonks. Although she wasn't healing at all they didn't want to stop the attempt at healing her as it might have been helping in some way. Molly cleaning a cut Tonks had on her arm when she noticed the swelling on her broken wrist had gone down. Molly walked over to the fire place, put her head in.  
>"Poppy i would like you to have a look at something". As soon as Molly pulled herself out the fireplace Poppy walked through. Sirius got up from his chair.<br>"Molly what's wrong?"  
>"Look at Tonks' broken wrist" Molly told the confused pair. They both went over to Tonks, Poppy waved her wand over her wrist.<br>"it's healed?" moving her wand over the rest of Dora's body "and so has one of her ribs. I don't understand" She looked at Molly and Sirius, "How, have you done anything different in the past day than you have in the past 5 days?" molly shook her head. They all sat there thinking. All of a sudden there was a low growl coming from behind them. They all turned round to see Remus waking up. Sirius walked over and took his hand.  
>"Dora?" Remus whispered.<br>"no sorry to disappoint you Moony but it's me. it's Padfoot" Sirius told his friend with a small smile.  
>"Oh" he replied.<br>"OI! don't sound too pleased to see me Moony" Sirius commented back pretending to sound sad but with a smile on his face.  
>"Sorry *cough* to dent your ego Padfoot *cough* but i was hoping you were my wife. how is she?" Poppy walked over to stand by Remus' bed.<br>"i will answer all your questions Remus but first i want you to promise you will stay calm, you won't move from this bed and if i say enough you except it, otherwise i will have to sedate you. Do you understand and agree?" Remus' eyes opened wider in fear he didn't like the way this was going.  
>"What's wrong your scaring me" Remus said slightly trembling. in all the years Sirius had known Remus, he had never admitted he was scared.<br>"Do you understand Mr. Lupin" Poppy repeated. He watched Molly sit on the edge of his bed, then to Sirius slope down to the seat by his bed. Remus nodded in agreement.  
>"Ok. Tonks is ill Remus. Very sick, we were hoping that by this point she would have made a lot more progress".<br>Molly took over talking.  
>"you have both been back for 5 days dear and only a few of her broken bones have healed." Molly, Poppy and Sirius watched Remus' reaction. His face paled, breathing got faster and his eyes filled with tears.<br>"What's going to happen next?" he asked taking a deep breath trying to control his emotions.  
>"first what we want is for you to concentrate on getting yourself better dear. Let us worry about Dora" Molly patted him on his leg.<br>"No I want to know what you are going to do about my wife!" if he could have yelled he would have. He couldn't control his emotions anymore.

The tears started to fall and he was finding it harder to breath than it already was.  
>"Mr. Lupin, remember I said stay calm please. I have a few theories of what is going on with your wife and her condition. Once I have done a little more research I will come and tell you all about them" the other three people in the room were looking at poppy with complete and utter confusion "but until that time comes, I am going to give you a dreamless sleep potion Mr. Lupin, you need all the rest you can get." She took a potion bottle off the side of the table and without even asking Remus she slowly tipped it in his mouth. Once Remus had swallowed the liquid he turned his head to his battered and broken wife and sighed.<br>"don't worry Remus we won't give up on her, on either of you." Molly tried to erasure Remus. He started to feel even more tired than a minute ago. His eyes started to close, before he drifted off to sleep he said to his wife.  
>"don't give up on me Nymphadora, I need you." His eyes drifted shut for the last time that day.<br>As Sirius watched Remus fall asleep a thought popped into his head.  
>"what is happening with the wolfsbane potion. The full moon Is in 4 days what are we going to do?"<br>"well I have bill brewing the potion in the kitchen as we speak that should be ready to give him by the time he wakes up but it's going to erase all the progress he has made in the last few days. I was hoping he would be a lot stronger but there is nothing I can do. We will have to move him to the basement and someone will have to stay with him all night but we still have a few days yet so let's concentrate of the matter at hand." poppy finished.  
>"so what do you think is going on with Dora?" asked Sirius looking shattered.<br>"well I have a few more books to look through, I will come back and examine her again then I will let you know" poppy walked over to the fireplace quickly and before Molly or Sirius could say anything she was gone.

**A/N thankyou all for the reviews I'm having a hard time finishing this soo hmmmmm well I'm getting there, BUT remember the more reviews i get the faster my muse comes back and my fingers connect with my keyboard again ;) *hint hint***

**anyway i have to go into hospital for a few days so don't expect anything more chapters till the end of the week sorry but don't fret I'm not giving up on it. Karma is waiting for your reviews **

**AJ x**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N SORRY SORRY SORRY *hides under desk*. i no it has taken forever but i've been in hospital, but i am back and out now (for a while anyway) and here is your next chapter. **

**Disclamer i own NOTHING!**

The next 4 days passed rather quickly. Despite there being two very sick order members in the library everyone was

starting to get back to some sort of normality. Mad-Eye, Kingsley, Arthur, Bill and Hestia Jones went back to work, Mundungus hadn't been round for a few days, The kids hung round the house or went out the back to play quidditch, although at least one of them came in every hour to see how Tonks and Remus were, While Molly, Minerva, Fleur and Sirius spend the days in the library. School didn't start for another 2 months, Harry didn't need collecting for 6 weeks and Hermione wouldn't show for 4 weeks.

Tonks still hadn't started to heal properly, altho another of her ribs had healed and the cut on the top of her head had closed. Poppy thought she knew what was going on with Dora but didn't want to say anything till she was sure and she couldn't be till she could test her theory after the full moon. The wolfsbane potion was given to Remus and it was agreed that Sirius would stay with him in the basement in his dog form.

By the night of the full moon Sirius and Remus were locked in the basement and Molly promised Remus that she would stay with Tonks till he could get back. Remus was getting a lot stronger, He was managing to stay awake for a lot longer and wasn't finding it so hard to breath anymore, but he still couldn't get round on his own, Still had to take dreamless sleep potion because of his nightmares and he was still in a considerable amount of pain.

At 2AM Mad-Eye, Kingsley, Arthur, Bill, Charlie and Fleur were all sat round the kitchen table when Ginny walked in.  
>"What are you doing up dear?" asked her father.<br>"I couldn't sleep" she said as she sat on a chair between her father and Bill.  
>"would you like a hot chocolate sis?" Charlie asked as he got up. Ginny just nodded.<br>Arthur turned to his only biological daughter, pulled her into a hug.  
>"They're going to be ok my darling, were all just going to have to give them time."<br>"But what if there not, what if Tonks doesn't wake up. She's been like a big sister to me since she's joined the order, What if she doesn't wake up", The red haired girl sobbed into her father's chest. Bill lent over and started rubbing her back.  
>"Hey common Gin, Its going to take more than a nasty werewolf to keep her down, you know that. I'm sure in a few days she will wake up and have a go at us all for looking so glum." That seemed to work as her sobs slowed to just silent tears now. After a few minutes Arthur could feel her breathing slow and even out. She had fallen asleep in her father's arms.<p>

At sun rise that morning Kingsley went down to the basement and carried Remus back to the Library with Sirius falling close behind. After about 15 Minutes he walked into the kitchen where everyone except Sirius, Molly and Minerva were eating breakfast.  
>"How was the night?" Arthur asked as Kingsley walked through the door.<br>"Well Sirius said it all went well, That Remus transformed and slept the rest of the night. There just in there now getting him settled back into bed."  
>"That's good, was there and news on Tonks?"<br>"No she is still the same as she was last night, but poppy said she wants to talk to us all tonight when we get back from work and Remus has had some rest. She wants to talk about a theory she has i think."

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

The evening after the full moon the order shuffled into the library to await Poppy arrival. Remus was in bed propped up by a stack of pillows, Sirius was sat in the middle of the two beds holding Dora's hand but muttering away to Remus. Molly was putting a fresh bandage on a bite mark on Dora's neck when the fire place lit up in green flames and Poppy walked out. the chatter of the room died down.

"Mr. Lupin before i start there is something i need to tell you. it will be a bit of a shock so take your time to absorb it" Poppy said as she sat some things down on the table and glanced at Minerva.  
>"ok, What is it?" Remus asked. The whole room looked confused and curious as to what poppy had to say.<br>"Remus" Poppy moved next to Remus' bed and took his hand "Your wife is pregnant" There was a small gasp of shock from the crowd in the room.  
>"WHAT!" Sirius shouted from his chair. Remus was visibly shaking. He could hear Sirius kicking off in the background but he didn't register what he was saying. 'She's having a baby, my wife is having his baby, wh...i...wh a baby' He kept going over it again and again in his head and then everything Greyback did to her was flung round his head like a movie. It seemed like days had gone past when he was brought out of the trance. "Remus" Poppy said "can you hear me" but she got no response.<br>"MOONY!" Sirius yelled that got a response. Remus looked up. Sirius could see tears in him eyes. "Moony are you ok?"  
>"I've just been told that my wife is pregnant by the monster that reaped and tortured her. i am not the slightest little bit of ok." Remus snapped at his best friend. A look of confusion crossed Poppy and Minerva faces.<br>"Remus it's your baby" Minerva told the very pale werewolf "we figured out the dated the day after you were brought back. She fell pregnant during your honeymoon. She's about 6 weeks pregnant." if more color could have drained from Remus' face it would have. The room was silent for a few minutes while everyone got over the shock.  
>"Congratulations Remus" said Charlie wIth a shocked smile on his face.<br>"erm... thank you." Remus said still trying to process the information. After a few minutes "erm.. is it ok, the baby its ok?"  
>"yes the baby seems to be doing really well." Poppy said with a smile on her face.<br>"how di... how did it survive that?" Remus stumbled slowly grasping the idea of a baby.  
>"Tonks is carrying a very powerful baby inside of her Remus, i don't no how it survived but it might have something to do with my theory." Poppy took a deep breath "it involves you, Tonks and the baby. now bearing in mind that it is only a theory i could be really wrong."<br>"ok" Remus said as if for her to continue.  
>"i think it's you that is stopping her from healing."<br>"what?" Remus said trying to sit up, He didn't get very far before he winced in pain. Sirius let go of Dora's hand and put it round Remus chest, Helping him to sit.  
>"Moony be careful and let poppy finish" Sirius said once Remus was comfortable. Poppy continued.<br>"there's a special type of magic it's called anima una magic, it is Latin for one soul. It's an ancient type of magic and a powerful one at that, no one has seen a case of it in centuries."  
>"So what does that mean for Remus, Tonks and the baby?" Bill asked this time.<br>"It means exactly that, when a powerful couple Like Tonks and Remus here, consive an equally powerful baby their souls fuse as one, they all became one soul and a bit of that soul is missing"  
>"what's missing?" Remus asked rubbing his head, it felt like someone had realized a bludger inside his head.<br>"You Mr. Lupin"  
>"ME!"<br>"Yes, I believe that after everything that has happened she feels she has lost you Remus. So Tonks body is putting all her energy in to protecting the baby because its the last bit of you she has, it's not protecting itself." Remus looked scared now more than confused but poppy continued, "Think about it the first time she started to heal was after the first time you woke up and started talking, she felt you there. Then the second was the second time you woke up, she heard you asking for her. I believe that when you called for her you healed her." Everyone still slightly confused. "I'm thinking that if you can get through to her and heal some of the more extreme injuries. She might realize that she and the baby are safe, that she hasn't lost you and she will...start looking after herself for lack of a better term." Remus started to climb out of the bed. Sirius grabbed his shoulder.  
>"Moony what are you doing?"<br>"I'm going over there to my wife. I am going to save her and my baby and if you don't get of me I am going to knock you into next week!" Remus growled and Sirius put his hands up in surrender.  
>"Remus i want you to lay back down now please" Poppy moved infront of him so he couldent get to Dora.<br>"NO! you said i can save her and that is what i am going to do, MOVE!" When Poppy didnt move tears started to fall from his eyes. "please poppy dont make me beg you, i have done enough of that the past week and a half to last me a life time. He made me watch, did you know that?" the room gasped as tears started to fall from Molly, Ginny and most of the other order members eyes aswell as Sirius' he had never seen Remus like this. "He forced me to watch her being raped, He made me look into her eyes and i saw it. i watched her brake right there infront of me, it was like the spark left her eyes, like she was giving up. i couldent save her from him i couldent stop him hurting her but i can save her now. please." The tears were running down his neck.  
>"You can help her but i want you to do it from your own bed. I am so, so sorry Remus for what he put you through, put both of you through i truly am, but you are still too weak. if you will just get back into bed, i will move them closer together so you can be close to her and hold her hand." Sirius walked round to Remus and put his hands on his shoulders.<br>"You cant help her get better if you are still sick yourself" Remus just nodded and layed back in bed, giving a low growle from the pain. Once Remus was in sat up a little Poppy and Sirius moved from the inbetween the beds. Poppy raised her wand and the two beds moved fo they were side by side.  
>"Remus i dont no how long it will take, i dont even know if it will work but you still need to rest." Poppy was talking to Remus but he wasn't paying attenction to her anymore. He slipped his fingers into hers and held her hand. Remus didnt hear or see the order leave the room, he was to mesmerised by his wife and his thoughts just took over till he fell asleep.<p>

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

The night was filled with Nightmares. Remus kept waking and falling back to sleep with the same dream. He was there back in the room. Tonks was laying on the floor with a massive baby bump covered in blood and dirt. He managed to crawl over to Doras lifeless body.  
>"Wake up dora please common wake up, i need you, please, i cant live without you. i dont want to live without you please." His hand was stroking her face. The blood from her body had stopped flowing and Remus just cradled his dead pregnant wife and sobbed. The sounds of laughter filled his dream and the next thing he knew Greyback was there standing over them.<p>

Remus woken startled from his dream. He was sweaty, hot, shaking and his vision was blure, he could his name being called.  
>"Moony, Moony can you hear me, its ok its just a dream, your safe here." it took a few minutes for Remus to calm his breathing and his vision to go back to normal.<br>"are you ok? do you want me to go and get Minerva?" Sirius asked with a very worried look on his face.  
>"no, no im ok, it was just a bad dream i'll be ok." Remus looked over to his wife, his hand was still wrapped in hers.<br>"Theres on news yet. Poppy said she will be over in a little bit to check on yours and Doras progress then if she is improving Poppy will take the magicialy induced come spell of her. Do you want me to get Molly to give you a dreamless sleep potion?"  
>"no im ok really." Remus still haddn't taken his eyes off dora "Padfoot...do you think this will work?"<br>"i dont no Moony, What poppy said dose make sence, You two were made for eachother we can all see that but..."  
>"Well good morning Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black, how are my two favorate pactionts doing this morning?"<p>

Befor Sirius could finsh Poppy flooed in. then seconds Molly and Minerva walked through the door.  
>"I'm doing fine thankyou, altho i dont think i can say the same about my wife." Remus said only just audioable.<br>"Well lets have a look at her then shall we Remus?" Poppy pulled out her wand and started to move it over Doras body. "ok, the infection she had in the cuts on her chest has gone and some on the minor bite marks have vanished too. Mr. Lupin...i think it might be working." A big Smile crossed Poppys face as she looked at Remus who after being told the good news still looked ancious.  
>"Good, Hows the baby and when will you wake her up?" He asked.<br>"The baby is perfect, its healthy and growing well i couldent be happier. As for Tonks i think i will Take the spell off her now and stick round for the rest of the day to keep an eye on her ok?"  
>"yeah ok." Remus squezzed her hand. A thred of white light came out of Poppys wand and covered Tonks' body. Nothing changed, She didnt stur, her breathing didnt change, it was like nothing had happened.<br>"Dont look so scared Remus, Give her some time. Why dont you and Mr. Black try talking to her. im going to go and get you some propper food i think its time to take you of that nutrition potion." Remus just looked at poppy as if to say 'is that it?'. Poppy, Molly and Minerva gave Remus and Sirius a smile and went to the kitchen. The men looked at eachother.

"Go on then talk to her Moony"

**A/N HEHE i hope you liked it and that it made since (i did to me so i hope it did to you) their having a baby! the next one should be up in the next few days. well i will try anyway.**

**and remember reviews make my type faster and you get good karma so we all win**

**AJ x **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I'm almost done *sigh* but this is one of my favourite chapters no i i my favourite *claps hands***

**Disclaimer: its the same as the rest!**

* * *

><p>Remus and Sirius had been talking to Tonks for 2 days now and she still hadn't woken up, she was improving but Tonks was still asleep. Remus was back on solid food, not sleeping as much through the day and was allowed to get out of bed for a few hours a day although he never left the library<p>

It was a Saturday afternoon and the noise of the order around the house filled the library. Remus was sat on the bed next to Dora and Sirius was on a chair the other side of the bed holding her hand. The men were chatting to Dora talking about anything at all. They spend the day before talking and remembering stories about what the four marauders had gotten up to at school and today Sirius decided it was time to fill Remus in on more stories of when Tonks was a little girl.

"Ya know, she used to be so afraid of the dark, when she was little." Sirius said as he stared off into space.

"Really? I honestly never know that, Why?" Remus asked, he was intrigued, this was one of the very few little things he didn't know about her.

"I don't know. I remember once when i was babysitting and i had tucked her into bed, and i went to walk out the door but she sat up and grabbed hold of my arm for dear life." Sirius was staring off into space again remembering the memory. "I asked her what was wrong when i saw tears run down her cheek. She wouldn't tell me at first but i managed to bribe her with chocolate and she said that she was scared the shadow monster would get her and take her away. I had never seen her so scared in her life and i no for a fact that she had met Bellatrix by this point." Remus looked at his friend and sniggered, the thought of his wife being scared of anyone or anything was silly, that was until a few weeks ago anyway.

"I asked her if she trusted me and she nodded. That was when i enchanted all the teddies in her room to march round and protect her. i lined them all up in a row in front of her on her bed and said to them 'your mission if you choose to except it is to protect this little girl from the shadows, do you except? they all nodded." a big grin crossed Sirius' face and his eyes teared up at the memory. "I picked up one of the bears and gave it a special mission i told it, that it had to stay with Dora forever and let no harm come to her. Them all the ones started silently marching round the room. i tucked Dora back into bed with the single teddy under her arm, i kissed her forehand and walked out closing the door." a Single tear escaped from Sirius eye "i want back up 10 minutes later. The bears were still marching and Dora was fast asleep." Sirius looked up at Remus and whipped his eye "what is it?" Remus had a look in his face, Sirius wasn't quite sure what kind of look it was.  
>"This bear, it wasn't brown, with black eyes and a brown nose was it?" Remus said smiling.<p>

"Yeah i think it was, Why?"  
>"Dora still has it, It sits on the bedside table in our room" He grinned at the proud look that was spreading across Sirius' face "i asked her once what it was there for, she said that she had had it since before she could remember and that she didn't know why but it always felt special too her" Sirius eyes lit up with pride as both men looked down at the women in front of them. Neither of them expected what happened next.<p>

Sirius jumped up from his chair.  
>"Padfoot what is it?" Remus said as Sirius made him jump.<br>"she squeezed my hand, Dora squeezed my hand." Sirius sat on the edge of the bed and took her hand again while Remus eyes widened in shock and he sat up a little bit wincing in pain so he could get a full view of her face and took her other hand in one of his.

"Dora baby can you hear me. It's Remus open your eyes for me please c'mon." Dora squeezed his hand not very tight but there was movement there.  
>"Common Tonksie talk to us, tell us were complete morons for sitting here worrying about you." Sirius said then yelled "MOLLY! MINERVA!"<br>Both women as well as most of the Order ran into the room.  
>"What's wrong dear?" Molly asked running over to the bed.<br>"Dora waking up, she squeezed our hands." Sirius exclaimed not taking his eyes of the still very pail woman on the bed.  
>"Someone go and get Poppy from the school now!" Molly yelled as Ginny ran to the fire place.<p>

Remus lent down to his wife's ear. "Please wake up for me Dora, i need you. i have something i want to tell but i need you to wake up. please baby we have been fighting so hard for us to get here please don't give up on me now." Remus stopped whispering sat back up and in his stern professor voice "Nymphadora Tonks open your eyes and talk to me now!" The room was slightly shocked at Remus' Outburst.  
>"R..Re..Remus?" His slight yelling seemed to work as Tonks started to wake up.<br>"Its me Dora, i'm right here" Tears of relief now slipped down Remus' and Sirius' cheeks.  
>"Is h..he s..st..still" Tonks started to ask a question, she was very shaky and weak.<br>"Shhhh it ok, were safe, they came for us like i said, they saved us, were back home now"

Poppy and Ginny came storming through the fire place. Poppy looked round an was shocked to see the room so full.

"The only people i want in this room are both my patient, Molly and Minerva." Sirius scowled at her "fine and Mr. Black but everyone else out for now" All the other order members walked out and closed the door. none of them went very far though, they all waited out on the stairs for news.

"Tonks is going to be ok isn't she? Now she s awake" Ginny said sitting on the bottom step relieved but the relief turned to fear when no one answered her, "Dad is Tonks going to be ok?"

"I'm sure Tonks is going to be ok dear, try not to worry" Her father told her as he lent on the wall by the door.

Fred and George sat down either side of Ginny and hugged her.

* * *

><p>As the order filed out of the room Poppy pushed her way past Sirius who refused to move from Tonks side and glided her wand over the semi-conscious witch.<p>

"it s nice to see you awake my dear, How are you feeling?" She asked while parchment filled her hand.  
>"I hurt...everywhere" Tonks managed to get out although it wasn't very audible.<br>"That's to be expected, give me a moment and i will get you a pain potion and see if that works" Poppy paused and read the scroll in her hand "right i will get you that potion now, hang on. Remus, Sirius, Molly and Minerva can i have a word with you over here for a minute please." Molly and Minerva moved without hesitation but Remus and Sirius were more reluctant to move from The side of the bed, "I would like to talk to you over now please" Poppy continued in her do not mess with me voice.

Sirius walked over to Poppy but as Remus went to let go of Dora s hand, she squeezed his tighter.  
>"Please don t...leave me" Tonks whispered to her husband with complete fear in her eyes.<p>

"i will be right over there" Remus tilts his head to the others "you will be able to see me and i will only be a minute ok." Tonks slowly nodded her head as Remus walked to the other side of the room.

"what s wrong is she not getting better?" He asked looking over his shoulder to his wife.  
>"No she is healing very well, i just don't think now is the right time to tell her about the baby, i would prefer if it was left for another few days, just so she is a little stronger. Also i don't want you to tell her unless i am here, we don't know what effect knowledge of the baby will have on her already fragile mental state." "no, i can t keep something like that from her" Remus said slightly hurt that they would even consider it.<br>"Poppy has a point Moony" Sirius said trying to persuade his friend "She has only been awake a few minutes, i think its best to let her process what has happened to Her before we throw being pregnant into the mix emotions." Molly, Poppy an Minerva looked at Sirius shocked, "what i can t agree with you sometimes?" Sirius said to Poppy.

Before Remus could agree or disagree Tonks called for him as best she could.  
>"Re...Remus" She was visibly shaking. He walked over to her, held her hand and kissed the top of her head.<br>"it's ok sweet heart I'm right here" he whispered as he ran his thumb over the top of her hand.

"Wh...What were...you talking about" she asked in her raspy voice. Remus paused by the look on his face you could see the battle going on in his head. He turned to look at the small group now standing at the end of Dora s bed then back at Dora.

"Poppy was just telling us how well you doing"  
>"i have your pain potion here for you" poppy walked up to the bed "and i also have a dreamless sleep potion for you too." Tonks looked up at the healer slightly confused "its ok, although you are healing very well, you still need to rest" Poppy went to tip the potion into Dora s mouth but the fragile witch flinched and pushed herself into her husband s side and he wrapped his arms round her, just tight enough to tell her she was safe where she was but not too tight that it would hurt her.<p>

It was obvious at Tonks was scared of the healer and what she was giving her. Poppy looked at the others in the room concern filled her face. Then Sirius spoke up.

"Hey little one..." With those few words Tonks started to tremble even more and pushed her self-further into Remus' body

"Don't call me...little one" She said as fast as her voice would let her.

"I m sorry...I m sorry Dora, i won t call you that again i promise." Sirius sat down on he edge of the bed and Poppy backed a way little. Everyone could see Tonks relax a little.

"how about i give you the potion? Would you be ok with that ?" Sirius reached her leg in a reassuring manner, Tonks didn't flinch like she did with Poppy but she didn't relax at his touch either "or i could ask Moly if she would give it to you."  
>Tonks thought for a second and nodded her head and looked at Molly.<p>

The plump Red head took the two potions out of Poppy's hand and also sat on the bed. She tipped the Pain potion into Tonks' mouth. "Shall we get you a little comfier before you have the other one?" she asked.

"No i want Remus to stay and hold me." Tonks whispered. It broke all their hearts to see a Once strong and independent witch be so fragile and scared.

"How about i lay in bed with you, how does that sound?" Remus asked and Tonks nodded yes less than half a second later, causing Remus and Sirius to smile a small smile. After a few minutes of Remus and Tonks getting in to a comfy position. Molly tipped the last potion into Dora s mouth. Less than a minute later Dora had fallen into a deep sleep tucked tight into Remus chest.  
>"Remus would you like a Dreamless sleep potion as well?" Poppy asked Remus as he was fighting to stay wake. He nodded,<br>Remus drank the potion and again was asleep it in a minute.

Molly, Poppy and Minerva walked out the library while Sirius made himself comfy in one of the chairs next to the bed and watched his best friends sleep.

**A/N I love how close Tonks, Remus and Sirius are! and the little story when Tonks was little awww. i got the idea from another story on here, if you recognise it i take no credit for that part. The next is the last on *sad face* but i had so much fun**

**leave me a review guys and i will send you glitter bags full of karma**

**AJ x**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N so here it is my last chapter, glad i finished it (my nick name at home is half job because i get bored really quickly and loose concentration. its true, name an activity, I've done it lol dancing, ice-skating, mounting biking, painting, tightrope walking ect... ) but i will be starting my next one soon so keep an eye out.**

**Disclaimer; AGAIN REALLY!**

* * *

><p>The next few days went past slower than the previous. Tonks would only be awake for an hour at the most till exhaustion took over or she had another dreamless sleep potion. The bruising on her face had gone and so had all of Dora's internal injuries. Although she was on the mend and getting stronger by the day, the only people allowed in the library were Sirius, Poppy, Molly and Minerva, Tonks and Remus weren't allowed visitors just yet. Remus was allowed up and about but he never left Dora's side, he held her as she slept, wiped away her tears when she cried and woke her when she started to have a nightmare.<p>

It was lunch time when the silence of the house was broken by Dora s screaming.  
>"ARRRRRR! No! Please stop".<p>

The few members of the order that were in the house were all sat in the kitchen when the screaming started. They could hear yelling and banging. They all ran to the library but Molly yelled behind her for everyone to stay in the kitchen while she and Minerva went to see what was going on. As they burst through the door they spotted Remus and Sirius leaning over an hysterical Dora.

"Shhhh its ok, your safe here. Wake up for me please c'mon. He can't hurt you here I've got you." Remus was talking to her as was Sirius.  
>"C'mon Dora wake up. We've got you,"<br>"What's happening" Minerva asked as they burst through the door and ran to the end of Tonks' bed.  
>"She's having another nightmare and we can't wake her." Sirius said not turning away from Tonks as Remus tried to wake his dreaming wife.<p>

After another minute of her trashing and screaming in bed blood started to trickle from Dora's nose.  
>"OH MY...Minerva get Poppy quickly!" Yelled Sirius. Minerva ran to the fire place and vanished. The blood was now running down her cheek into her ear. "ARRRRR please Stop, it hurts, i can't do it anymore please." The strain on Dora's throat was now becoming obvious as it was little more than a whisper now. Poppy and Minerva ran out of the green flames that had appeared in the fire place.<p>

"Poppy she won't stop!" Sirius yelled as the color drained from the healers face at the sight in front of her.  
>"We need to wake her now, before she does any more damage, Remus Do something" she told the werewolf.<p>

"Dora! wake up, Please, it's not real anymore it's just a dream, just a memory, i won't happen again just wake up." it didn't work she was still thrashing round her bed with Remus trying to hold her shoulders down "NYMPHADORA TONKS! WAKE UP NOW!"

Dora's eyes popped open and she took in her surroundings before she burst into sobs, Remus scooped her up and on to his chest.

"shhhh its ok my darling, I've got you, it was just a dream, just a dream." he said that over again and kissed the top of her head as she continued to sob onto his shirt.

10 Minutes later Dora had calmed down enough for poppy to look over the young witch.  
>"you don't seen to have done any more damage to your body Dora, it was just a simple stress nose bleed."<br>Tonks looked at Poppy and nodded her head then moved her eyes to Remus but turned away really quickly. That confused him and also Sirius who saw the small event.

Remus put his hand under Dora s chin.  
>"hey look at me." he pulled her face towards him but her eyes were fixed on his shirt buttons "Dora look at me". Her eyes moved up his body to meet his bright blue eyes "that's better, now are you going to tell me what's going on?" he asked he wiped her tear stained face.<br>"nothing's going on I'm fine" she said moving her face firm his hand, but he gently grabbed her chin again and sat down on the bed facing Tonks.  
>"Nymphadora, you are not fine." tears started to fill Dora's eyes "Please talk to me"<p>

There was a pause as a tear slid from Dora s eye.  
>"i...i don't und...understand" she whispered as another tear fell.<br>"Don t understand what?" Remus looked at her confused. the others Stood where they were watching the couple talk.  
>"i...i don't understand h...how you can look at m...me, how you can still lo...love me." the tears were now falling freely from her eyes. As well as from Poppy's, Molly's, Minerva's and a single tear from Sirius,<p>

"why in the name of all things magical would i stop loving you?"  
>"because of what he did to me, what i let him do to me, I'm damaged goods Remus. How can i expect you to even touch me when i can't touch my own skin?" "You listen to me right now, you didn't let him do anything to you, you had no choice, he forced himself on you. you did what you had to do to survive. do you understand me?" Tears were now falling from his face. he was scared that although Dora was alive and getting better he might still lose her. "And if anything i love you more now than i did on the day we got married"<br>"no...Remus...Stop."  
>"no please you have to believe me. When we were in there. After he..." Remus was still struggling with what he did, it hurt to think about it, let alone say it out loud "after he reaped you in front of me, i thought you were dead and i was ready to give up. i didn't care if they save me or not because i didn't want to live in a world that the love of my life was gone from. You went through all that and have come out the other side stronger than i ever thought possible. you are a fighter and an amazing person and i would do anything to make you see that i still love you and will never stop."<p>

Dora wrapped her arms round his chest, held him close and started sobbing into him again. "i love you too" she said through her tears as the tips of Dora's mousy brown hair turned bubblegum pink. The couple stayed like that for five minutes just holding each other. The others had all take seats round the room.

Remus lifted his head and looked at Poppy who was sat in a chair by the fireplace. For a few minutes it was like they were having a conversation between themselves in their heads. Poppy nodded at Remus, who them pulled away from his wife, Took her hands in his and said

"Tonks there is something i want to tell you"

"ok" she looked up to Remus' tear stained face.

"i found out a little while ago that were...erm..."

"Remus what is it."

"Dora were going to have a baby" Her eyes widened in shock, she started shaking again and shuffled away from Remus.

"n...no n...n...no i can t, i c...can't have his baby," She turned to the other people in the room "please no get it out of me please" Tonks started to hyperventilate and Remus realized he had made the same mistake the others had made when they told him.

"No Dora you don t understand, it's not his baby, it's my baby, it's our baby, and everything's going to be ok." He took her hands in his again trying to calm her down and right the mistake he had made. The others had all moved back to the bed again when her breathing got more rapid.

"Dora take a few deep breaths and try to calm down" Molly said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"its yo...your baby not gr...gray... not his" Tonks couldn't bring herself to say his name.  
>"No its my baby, Poppy and Minerva did some tests while you were unconscious and they said that it was conceived during our honeymoon." The color started to return to her face and a small smile spared across her face then Tonks realised what she had just been through.<p>

"what! Its ok? It survived what he did to me?" She turned to ask Poppy.  
>"yes. The baby is doing perfect, its growing really well." The healer answered.<br>"but how? I barely survived that how could a baby?"

It was then that Remus and the other explained to Toke about how special the baby was and about the special type of magic binding the couple.

* * *

><p>Over the next few months Tonks started to heal faster, the baby started to grow bigger and she had never had a nightmare as bad as the one the day she found out about the baby she was carrying. Dora's and Remus' Nightmare were still there but with each other's help and the help from their family they moved forward, they healed together and although they were still in a war, their friends and family were dying. There was still a small ray of hope that in the end everything will turn out ok.<p>

**A/N That's it! its finished. i think it ended rather quick but i liked how it did end so...BUT give me a few months to get some other ideas typed up and i might do a sequel...what do you think? well let me know.**

**And a massive thankyou to everyone that has read this and a big hug to everyone that has review and will review. i love you beautiful people. its been fun. Stay tuned for some more.**

**LOVE AJ x**


End file.
